The Rose and the Lily
by Flowerlady
Summary: Legacy AU, Jacen Solo is in love with both Tenel Ka and Jysella Horn. He doesn't want to give either one up. Ben knows he is decieveing them and is secretly in love with Jysella. Will he convince her of Jacen's deceit and she fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Rose and the Lily  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** Legacy era  
**Characters:** Jacen, Tenel Ka, Jysella, Ben  
**Genre:** AU, Romance, Angst, Drama  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Jacen Solo is in love with two women—Tenel Ka who has a secret daughter with him and Jysella Horn who he wants to marry. Ben Skywalker is his apprentice and is concerned for Jysella because he knows Jacen is deceiving one if not both of the women. Will Jacen be able to continue his double life or will Ben convince Jysella of Jacen's dishonesty and in the process they fall in love?

**Author's Note:** Some background so no one is lost…First, this story takes place in 42 ABY, however, _Betrayal_ never happened, which means Jacen never completely falls to the Dark Side. But, that doesn't mean he is completely right in all that he does. Secondly, only the events of the _Joiner King_ and the events around Allana's birth (Jacen's destroying Ta'a Chume's mind and his erasing Ben's memories) occurred. Books II and III of _Dark Nest_ didn't happen.

_**The Rose and the Lily** _

**Chapter 1  
**Ossus—42 ABY

"So, who do you think Dad is sending with us?" Ben Skywalker inquired of his cousin as they entered the _Lumbdia_-Class shuttle that Jacen Solo had flown since his days wondering the galaxy searching for answers. Ben had been apprenticed to Jacen since he was eight years old but as the years passed and Ben learned more of the Force, he often found himself questioning some of Jacen's ideas. In fact, Ben felt that it was Jacen's growing contention with the Council that prompted them to send a third Jedi with them on this mission.

Jacen glanced sideways at Ben and said as he tossed his duffel on one of the acceleration couches in the main compartment of the shuttle. "I don't know, but who ever it is I'm sure we will find her useful."

Ben followed Jacen's lead and placed his duffel beside his Master's. He then turned to face the older man, "Wait. How do you know it will be a woman but not know who it is?"

Jacen smiled at Ben's accusation and as he turned to head to the cockpit he said, "Because who else would your father send to Kuat with us?" Ben trotted to keep with him and as Ben landed in the co-pilot's chair Jacen went on as he began the start-up procedures. "It will be hard enough to get the management to listen to us to begin with but they would because I'm the son of Princess Leia, and you're the son of Luke Skywalker," Jacen then looked over at Ben and grinned, "But Kuati sense of equality for men only goes so far, a third man would cause them to distrust us or worse not consider what we have to say."

Ben nodded his head and idly began his portion of the start-up but he wondered who it would be, then after a thought came to him he said, "I really hope it's not Jaina."

Jacen paused and looked over at him, grinning he asked, "And why is that? What do you have against my sister?"

Ben glanced at him and then shrugged as he returned to his switches, "Oh, nothing really, except I never see her go anywhere with out either Zekk following behind like a silent shadow nodding agreement with all she has to say, or Master Durron and her yelling at each other for one reason or another." Ben then grinned lopsidedly, an expression he picked up from his uncle Han, and looked at Jacen, "I really wish she'd just marry one of them and get over and done with it. They both act like lovesick banthas around her most of the time."

Jacen laughed and nodded agreement, "Yeah, you are right about that. It is pretty obvious to everyone but them, I think. But Kyp is a little too old for her, don't you think?"

Ben pursed his lips and shrugged, then he said, "Maybe, I guess he is. But do you really want a tree for a brother-in-law?"

"Ben, you do have a point," Jacen chuckled and finishing the procedures he sat back. After a moment he added with a gesture with his chin out the front viewport, "Well, here she comes and it's not Jaina."

Seventeen year old Ben Skywalker looked out the viewport and felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't seen the daughter of Corellian Jedi Master Corran Horn for about five years and the last time he had seen her he thought she was too tall, too skinny and not very attractive at all. Of course, he was only twelve and she only fifteen at the time, and since then he had learned to appreciate the opposite sex a great deal more. But as he watched Jysella Horn gracefully move toward the shuttle from the hanger entrance doors, Ben was amazed at the change in her. She was still tall, but she was no longer skinny. Instead, he decided she was willowy, and even dressed in the dark green robes of the traditional Corellian Jedi he could tell she possessed curves where she hadn't before. Or, maybe he just hadn't noticed them before.

Jacen broke into his thoughts with, "Come on, let's go and meet her." Then they both left the cockpit to greet her.

She was just entering the ship when Ben and Jacen entered the main compartment. Ben silently watched as Jacen held out his hand, smiled and said in a voice Ben thought was slightly more jovial than normal, "Hello, Knight Horn. It is a pleasure to have you aboard."

Ben gazed at her as she gave Jacen a beautiful smile and bowed her head slightly, "Master Solo, it's a pleasure and an honor to be aboard." She then turned toward Ben, held out her hand and smiled again, "And Ben Skywalker, you've grown up, I see."

Ben gently held her hand and wanted to say something but words eluded him, as did all thought and breath it seemed. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had her long black hair pulled back into a braid but wispy, shorter, rebellious locks framed her face and gently fell over her forehead, and her alluring green eyes were like deep Naboo pools. Finally, realizing he was not only staring at her but still held her hand he swallowed let her hand drop and nearly choked as he said, "Jys, you have too."

She laughed and he chided himself for saying something so lame, as she once again turned her attention to Jacen. Ben watched his cousin as Jysella asked where she could put her duffle. He suddenly realized that he had never seen Jacen act so befuddled as he reached over to grab both his and Ben's bags, "Oh, you can just bring it in here." Jacen said as he headed toward the two cabins that served as sleeping quarters on the old Imperial Era shuttle. He stopped at the doors that were situated across from each other and said with a smile, "Ben and I will sleep in this one," he indicated the one on the right; then, as he slapped the door stud on the one on the left, he continued, "and you can have this one." As she looked into the small sparse cabin, Jacen quickly added, "Of course, if that's okay?"

She brought her eyes back to meet Jacen's and Ben thought they held the gaze just a few seconds too long before she quietly replied as she looked back into the room, "Ahh, this will be fine, thank you."

Jacen nodded and grinned as she entered the room, "Great. We'll be leaving as soon as I get back to the cockpit."

Ben heard Jysella say from the interior of the room, "The sooner the better."

X

Jysella looked around the small room and then put her bag on the narrow bed. She honestly didn't know why she had been selected to go with the Jedi Master Jacen Solo and his Apprentice Ben Skywalker. In her opinion, they both were top notch Jedi who wouldn't benefit much with her around and the fact that there were other, more experienced, Jedi only made her wonder even more. However, she also knew that she would be useful to the mission on Kuat, if for no other reason than the fact that she was a female.

The matriarchal social system of Kuat made the leaders of the planet suspicious of men; even though, in the past the planet had men in important government leadership positions, such as Senators. Jysella knew that their mission was to mediate a dispute between the Director of Operations of the Kuat Drive Yards, who was an extremely conservative female, and the leadership of the local labor union which was an organization made up of mostly men who worked in the Yards. This was why she was chosen, she supposed, she would be able to talk equally with the director; whereas, Jacen would not be allowed to. Also, the fact that she was Corellian made her slightly more acceptable to the men in the union. She would be considered a truly neutral voice.

She sighed and turned away from the bed. As she left the room and headed into the main room, she thought about the encounter with the Jedi Master. She hadn't seen either Jacen or Ben for a long time. Jacen and her brother Valin had been friends but that friendship had been interrupted and strained by the Yuuzahn Vong War, and never really picked up again. Valin had been considered too young to fight in war, and therefore, had his training interrupted because of it. Jacen, on the other hand, had become a hero of the war and was considered by many young Jedi, one of the most powerful of all the Jedi. Some had even gone as far to say, that Jacen Solo was more powerful than even Master Skywalker. However, as Jysella thought about it, Jacen really hadn't changed much.

He still possessed his infectious smile and if anything was even more handsome than before. He was good natured and had a self confidence, a self knowledge and acceptance, which in many men always translated into cockiness, but in Jacen it just didn't. Jacen was completely something different and Jysella found herself drawn to that difference.

Both men turned and greeted her as she entered the cockpit and took the navigator's seat behind Ben. She watched them as they took the shuttle out of the Ossus atmosphere into space and she thought about the rumors that she had heard that Jacen and the Masters Skywalkers didn't get along much these days and that they put up with him because Ben only agreed to train under his cousin.

She then looked over at Ben. She couldn't see much of him since she was sitting directly behind him, but she had to admit he surprised her. When she had told him that he had grown up, she meant it. He was tall and lanky, but he had strong shoulders that suggested muscular strength. His once too red-gold hair had darkened to a nice rich honey auburn color that seemed to suit him well as did its long, curling length. Finally, as he turned to smile at her after sensing her thoughtful watchfulness, she couldn't help but notice the intense blue of his eyes or the beauty of his smile before she shifted her gaze away from him.

But before Ben had a chance to speak, Jacen turned to her and said after engaging the hyperdrive, "Well, in fifteen hours we will be in Kuat space. Shall we go out into the main hold and find something to occupy our time?"

Jysella smiled at the Jedi Master and nodded, "I think we can find something to do." Then as she looked from Jacen to Ben she mischievously inquired; even though, she already knew the answer, "Do you gents play Sabacc?"

Jacen grinned and met Ben's equally roguish grin and said incredulously, "The lady wants to know if we play Sabacc?"

Ben laughed and said to Jysella, "How many credits are you willing to lose?"

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The negations went well and two weeks later found them on Coruscant. After landing at the Jedi Temple hanger and after a brief rest, Jacen, Jysella and Ben stood before the nine attending Council members to give their report.

Jacen being the Jedi Master in charge of the mission stepped forward and bowed his head in respect and greeting, and then he said, "Masters, I would like to report the mission was a total success. The Director of Operations and the management of the Drive Yards agreed with minimal contention to the demands of the labor union. However," he glanced over at Jysella and let a slight smile touch his lips, "that success was mostly due to Knight Horn's excellent skill as a negotiator."

Jacen sensed her surprise before she looked up at him with slightly widened eyes. He only let the smile linger on his lips. She hastily looked back at Luke who was saying, "Then we would like to hear of your insightfulness concerning this."

She bowed and swallowed; Jacen couldn't help but be intrigued by her. Then she said, "I really only listened to both sides and then gave them my opinions as to why their ideas would or wouldn't work then I presented them to the other side and gave them the same synopsis."

Luke smiled and nodded, "That is exactly what a good negotiator does. Now, tell the Council exactly what was agreed to."

An hour later they left the Council chamber and the three of them said their farewells. Jacen and Ben made their way back to the rooms that were assigned to them whenever they stayed at the Temple on Coruscant. As they entered the living room of the small apartment, Jacen couldn't help but feel Ben's disconcertment again. He had been feeling it for several days now and it was beginning to weigh on him because Jacen had an odd feeling that it was directed at him.

"Ben what is bothering you?" Jacen inquired as he watched the younger man move through the living space into the small food prep area. Ben ignored him and instead opened the refrigeration unit and stared at the mostly empty space.

Finally, not finding what he was looking for, if he was indeed looking for something, Ben closed the door and gave Jacen a scowl, "I'm going to find something to drink." And with that he stalked back out the front door, leaving Jacen truly puzzled.

After a moment Jacen shrugged and headed into his bedroom to begin unpacking. He had no idea what was up with his Apprentice. He had been acting like this ever since the tenth day of the Kuat negotiations. Jacen then racked his brain trying to figure out just what could cause such emotions in Ben. He had never seen him like this before.

However, thinking back to that day only brought to Jacen the memory of Jysella. He didn't know what it was about her that fascinated him so much. She was beautiful but she wasn't the first beautiful woman he'd encountered. She was intelligent and witty, but there again those factors never commanded his attention before in other women. But, there was still something profound that attracted him to her like he hadn't been attracted to a woman in a long time.

On the day in question they had finished the day's talks and then had free reign of their section of the Toryaz Station. Ben and Jysella were sitting in the sitting room of their hotel suite talking and laughing. Ben had just finished telling her about a mission on Agamar that hadn't gone all to plan when Jacen entered and sat down on a couch across from them. He remembered smiling at Jysella, she had a beautiful bell-like laugh that made Jacen's heart skip a beat every time he heard it. Jysella then turned her attention to Jacen and he'd never forget how easily he nearly got lost in her green eyes in that moment.

_Finally, after a moment Ben broke into his thoughts and pulled his gaze from hers, "Did you need something, Jace?" _

_Jacen shook his head, smiled at Jysella and said, "No, but I was wondering if you, Jysella, would like to go on a walk with me?" _

_She smiled again and he had marveled at the slight pink tint he saw rise on her cheeks as she looked away. _Was she embarrassed?_ he had wondered. However, she quickly recovered and met his gaze again, "That would be wonderful, Jacen." _

_Jacen hadn't missed Ben's hurt expression which he quickly covered, or his sudden slamming down of his shields. Jacen suddenly wondered if his interest in Jysella was what was bothering Ben. _

As Jacen finished putting his things away he cleared his bed and then stretched out on top of the coverlet with his arms folded behind his head. His mind drifted back to that night, a night he would never forget:

_They wandered the graceful corridors of the luxury station talking about family and common friends. Jacen, who had been slightly out of touch for several months, was surprised to hear about Valin Horn and Tahiri Veila seeing each other after they completed a mission together. Jacen had to admit that he was ecstatic that Tahiri had finally healed enough to consider moving on. _

_As they came around a turn they discovered they were at the entrance to the spectacular water gardens. They entered and were instantly surrounded by the wonderful sounds of the massive waterfall, which appeared to fall from the side of a mountain, but in reality came out of a large opening at least fifty meters above. The exotic tropical water flowers also filled the air with an intoxicating fragrance. They made their way through the garden following a pebbled stone path to the edge of the collection pool for the waterfall. There they stopped and sat on one of benches by the water's edge. _

_The water was crystal clear and with in it Jacen could see various types of colorful fish. He began to stretch out into the Force and easily touched them. He was suddenly was at a loss of what to talk about. But he didn't want to go back to their rooms yet. He simply enjoyed her company. _

_Finally, Jysella turned to Jacen and smiled one of her alluring smiles, "Okay, I've given you the scoop on my brother. So, what's the story concerning your sister?" _

_Jacen gave her a puzzled grin and quickly looked back at the pool, where an amazing array of colorful fish began to gather at the surface. He reached out into the Force and called out to them again. _

_"Oh, come on, Jacen. The rumor is that she can't make up her mind," she chuckled softly. _

_Jacen sighed and abandoned his calling to the fish. Then he shrugged and said, "And why should Jaina's love life interest anyone?" It seemed everyone wondered way too much on why Jaina kept both Kyp Durron and Zekk around but at arms length. But Jacen knew the real reason, she wasn't sure if she truly loved either one of them. Her heart still in many ways belonged to Jag Fel. But he wasn't going to divulge that information, no matter how innocent Jysella's interest. _

_She laughed, "Because many of us wonder if either one of you will ever settle down. Okay, you don't want to discuss Jaina, what of you Master Solo? Has anyone stolen your heart?" _

_Jacen stared at her suddenly wondering what his answer would be. He couldn't tell her about Tenel Ka or their daughter Allana. He loved the Queen Mother and tried to see her and Allana as much as he possibly could. Each rendezvous was filled with undeniable passion and love. But, as Jacen again found himself being lost in the sea-green pools of Jysella's eyes and becoming intoxicated by her charm, Jacen wondered what he was feeling. Suddenly, Tenel Ka seemed so far away and Jysella was right there. He couldn't deny that he was more that just a little attracted to her. He swallowed hard and finally quietly said his voice slightly husky, "I'm not sure. I think someone is trying to steal it away this very moment." _

_Jysella swallowed and Jacen watched a blush settle over her sculpted cheeks as his meaning sunk in. She looked away abruptly but just as quickly gazed back at him and gave him a small smile as she said just above a whisper, "Master, I'm not sure about your meaning." _

_Jacen continued to gaze at her, finding he was moving closer to her. He reached up with his hand and gently brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek. He had never wanted to kiss anyone as much as he did her in that moment. However, before he could really contemplate that very action, he heard his name being called from behind them, "Jacen, Jysella, there you are," Ben said in an unusually tight voice and Jacen immediately dropped his hand from her face, while Jysella blushed and looked away. Ben went on, "You've just received a call from the union reps." _

_Jacen turned around and was visibly shaken by the emotion he was feeling but he swallowed and recovered quickly, "When? Now?" _

_"Yes," Ben stepped closer and looked over at Jysella who was still blushing, but had recovered most of her composure. Jacen didn't miss the intense look Ben gave her. "They want to speak with Jysella." _

_"Well, then," Jacen said as he stood, the magic of the moment ruined. He held out his hand to Jysella, she took it and stood. Jacen was amazed at how soft and yet strong her hand was, it felt so right in his. "We can't keep them waiting. Maybe they had come to agreement." _

Jacen and Jysella had no time after that night to continue or even discuss what nearly happened but Jacen very much wanted to. He wasn't sure what he wished to gain from the encounter but he wanted to explore what Jysella promised in her green eyes. He knew it was dangerous considering he still felt a deep love for Tenel Ka. He then wondered if it was just desire he felt for Jysella, but he didn't think it was just lust, it was more that.

He then sat up and decided that he needed to talk to her. He needed to see her. With a suddenly rapidly beating heart he entered the refresher and quickly showered. Afterward, he dressed in simple black trousers and white tunic. Without further thought as to what was bothering his suddenly moody Apprentice, he headed out to go to Jysella's apartment which was on the floor below his.

X

Ben made his way through the Temple wondering why this was happening to him. But he just couldn't believe what Jacen was doing. Ben liked Jysella, he liked her a lot, he admitted to himself. Why couldn't Jacen just leave her alone? He already had Tenel Ka, or was he just going to forget about her. Jacen didn't know that Ben knew about his occasional trips to Hapes or that Allana was his daughter. However, Ben knew a lot more than that; he knew that Jacen had erased his memories of the first time he had met the baby nearly eight years ago. Ben couldn't explain why he began to remember the real memories. The only explanation he could come up with was that he was strong enough in the Force that over the years he was able to over ride the fake memories Jacen implanted and the real ones resurfaced.

At first, Ben was angry and hurt that his cousin and master could do that to him. He loved Jacen, in many ways Ben thought of Jacen as the brother he never had. Ben never confronted him about what he had done, instead after the memories of Tenel Ka and Allana began to come to him about a year or so ago, he started to question some of Jacen's teachings. Ben wondered if all that Jacen believed and taught was really the truth. Was his Dad and centuries of Jedi teaching really that wrong? Ben shook his head, Jacen often did things a lot differently and now he was going after a woman much too young for him.

Ben scowled at that thought, _Isn't that what his biggest gripe about Kyp Durron being with Jaina? That he is too old for her?_

Ben finally, made his way back to the apartment he shared with Jacen. He was still upset that Jacen would set his sights on Jysella but he was equally upset that she still considered him a kid. He entered the darkened rooms and instantly wondered where Jacen was. However, he really didn't want to talk to him anyway. He went into his bedroom and began to unpack hoping that he was wrong about Jacen and Jysella and that he was just over reacting as Jacen so often told him he did.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Jysella had just finished putting the last of her things away when the door chime sounded. She turned from the bed and reached out with the Force to see who was there and was very pleasantly surprised. She instantly smiled and hurried to the dresser mirror. Quickly running a brush through her long black tresses, the chime sounded again.

"Coming," she called out when she felt a flicker of doubt in the visitor's thoughts. After another quick look at her appearance in the mirror, she finally turned and hurried to the door. She hit the stud and the door slid open to have her breath taken away by Jacen Solo who standing there with his hands in his pockets and a smile brightening his handsome features even more. "Jacen, hi. I wasn't expecting you." She said after she found her breath again.

"Hi—Jysella, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for diner tonight. I know this nice little Corellian place in the Mid Level restaurant district that has wonderful food and a great live band."

She was nearly stunned by his invitation. She swallowed hard and smiled as she nodded her head, "Yeah, emmm—I mean that sounds great. But," she looked at the simple tunic and pants she was wearing, "Could I get a shower and change?"

Jacen smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'll stop by in about…" He left the sentence trail.

She quickly picked up the hint and provided, "thirty minutes. No, wait, you better give me forty-five."

Jacen laughed and Jysella thought it was the most beautiful sound, "How about I pick you up in an hour. I know how women can be." At her raised eyebrow, he snickered, "Remember that I do have a twin sister."

She joined his laugh with one of her own, "I never knew Jaina to be the fussy sort."

"Oh, she's not, but sometimes she can be. I'll be back later," he said with a grin and turned to walk back the way he came down the hall way.

Jysella couldn't believe it. She was going on a date with Jacen Solo. She stood there staring at the door for what seemed like an eternity until another disturbing thought entered her mind. _What am I going to wear?_

She turned and practically ran to the 'fresher. She showered quickly and then reentered the bedroom to stand before the closet. She owned several dresses, nice ones that she'd pick up when she visited her grandfather on the _Errant Venture_, but she only had two with her on this trip. They were the dresses she had taken with her to Kuat incase she needed to wear something other than Jedi robes. _Damn_, she thought as she looked from one to the other. Finally, she sighed and hung the one she didn't want back in the closet. The dress she chose was a tight, mid-calf length, black dress more suitable for a dinner party than a Mid Level Corellian joint. But she disliked the other one even more. It was a dark blue and was way too matronly for a date. Especially a date with a man she desperately wanted to impress.

She slipped the satiny material over her head and wiggled as she pulled it over her curves. She turned to the mirror on the closet door and smiled. Although, it wouldn't have been a dress she would have chosen for this particular date, she had to admit she liked what she saw and she was sure Jacen Solo would too.

She smiled at the thought of the man who had been occupying much of her thoughts lately. Ever since that night in the waterfall garden she couldn't think of much else. She was so sure that if Ben hadn't interrupted them, Jacen would have kissed her. She went over to the dresser and picked up the brush and began to apply it to her hair. She then pulled it back and used a small silver comb to pin it in place on the left side, leaving the other side free. She added sliver dangling earrings and a silver necklace then applied a small amount of makeup; just enough to add definition to her sea-green eyes and some rouge to her otherwise pale cheeks. Finally, she added a deep brunt red lip color to her full lips. She smiled at the reflected result of her artful handiwork and then began to rummage in the top drawer to find her dressy black handbag. In it she dropped her lipstick and the couple other cosmetics she had used. Never know if she'd need them, she thought. Then as she turned to wait for Jacen so proud that she had finished getting ready within the allotted hour, she realized she was still shoeless.

Looking down at her bare dark red painted toes she nearly laughed. She had completely forgotten about shoes. She instantly went back into her closet and pulled out two pairs of black dress shoes that she had with her. Frowning, she inspected one pair then the other, wondering which pair would be suitable with her dress and with where they were going. _Dancing_, she suddenly remembered Jacen saying; well, maybe that wasn't actually what he said, he had said that there was a _live band_ but that implied _dancing_. With that memory she threw back the more practical of the pairs and chose the high, strappy heels and smiled. She loved to dance.

She just finished with the second tiny silver buckle when the door chime sounded again. Almost literally jumping from her perch on the edge of the bed she made her way to the door and smiled as it slid open to reveal Jacen standing there in much the same posture he had taken the first time.

Jacen smiled and she was sure she saw a flash of something in his whiskey colored eyes. "Hi, again. I'm ready," she smiled and said, trying not to sound too breathless. _Why did he always take my breath away with only a smile?_

He held out his hand and she took it, a feeling of warmth flooded through her and she hoped she wasn't blushing. He said, his voice seemed to be a little deeper than she remembered, his eyes intense, "Jysella, you are an absolute vision."

Now she knew she was blushing, she felt the heat on her face. Glancing away she stammered, "Thank you." Then wanting to repay the complement she met his eyes again and smiled but no words came to mind. She was just too mesmerized by the mysterious depths of his golden-brown eyes.

Finally, he asked never taking his eyes from hers, "If you're ready, we can go. I have a speeder waiting."

X

They ordered their meals and Jacen was actually surprised at the ease in which he could talk to Jysella. He found himself talking about things he hadn't spoken to anyone about except maybe Tenel Ka. Over their meals of Corellian spiced nerf steak, he told her about some of his experiences while he was on his search for answers.

She asked, after taking a sip of the wine they had ordered, "I don't know if I'd ever have the nerve to do what you did. I think I would get very lonely out there all alone."

Jacen swallowed his bite and thought a moment, "Yeah, at times it was lonely but I used those times to explore my purpose for being and meditated on what I thought it was. I learned a great deal and sometimes I think the Jedi are becoming as complacent today as they were before the Great Purge. Don't you find it odd that Palpatine only targeted the Jedi and not the other Force users in the Galaxy, unless he considered _them_ a direct threat to his power? Others out there have learned to tap into the Force as powerfully as the Jedi or the Sith but don't limit their understanding of it in such limited ideas as Light and Dark and don't use that power to bend the will of others."

"I guess I never thought about it. But that is an interesting idea."

They continued along these lines for a little while longer; but finally, Jacen said deciding that the conversation was becoming too intellectual for what he was hoping to accomplish tonight, "It looks like the band is starting to warm up." He indicated the group of mixed beings on the small bandstand.

She smiled as she turned to glance towards it as strains of music filled the dimly lit, slightly smoky air then after tuning back to him, her green eyes flashed with excitement. "They sound like they are actually pretty decent."

"I've heard that they are," he replied as he watched her.

She raised a dark brow and smirked, "You bring all your last minute dates here, then?"

He grinned and countered, "Actually, I've never been here. Jaina told me about it."

"Oh?" the questioning look and tone not lost on him.

He chuckled, "Apparently, Kyp has brought her here a few times." He then stood and held his hand out to her, a lopsided grin in place, "Would you like to dance?"

She grinned back and took the proffered hand and stood, saying, "I never thought you'd ask."

They danced for what seemed like hours. Jacen was actually amazed by her talent, but then he remembered that she spent a lot of her off time on her grandfather's ship where such things as night-life fun was a constant. He silently thanked his mother for all his dance lessons as he twirled her into another spin, her smile lighting up her beautiful face.

After a while the tempo slowed down and the band began to play and sing slower, more romantic ballads. Jysella moved into his arms of her own accord and Jacen willing wrapped them around her. After the first song during which they just gazed into each others eyes, Jysella moved even closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, sliding her arms more around his neck and her fingers into his thick long chocolate hair.

Jacen sucked in his breath at the feel of her pressed up against him so closely. As they swayed to the slow, sultry music, Jacen couldn't resist the temptation of nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent. She smelled of Corellian lilies, an intoxicating fragrance that coupled with her closeness was driving his desire to new heights. He knew he was falling in love with her and he knew that he really didn't have the right. He had promised his heart to another but as he held Jysella he realized he could never live without her. She had become as much a part of him as Tenel Ka was and he would stop at nothing to have her as his own.

The band played its last song and Jacen and Jysella were the only ones left on the dance floor. They barely swayed to the music not really hearing it as they held on to each other. Finally, the music stopped and after a moment of them still locked in each others embrace and gently moving, the lead human male singer called out in a rather amused tone, "Mates, we're all through and the restaurant is about to close."

Jacen heard the words and as they registered in his fogged brain, he pulled away from Jysella. She met his gaze and he almost kissed her, right there, right in front of everyone. But her soft words caused him to pause and regain his sanity, "We better go." Her face was flushed and Jacen couldn't tell if it was from the dancing or from something else.

He swallowed and smiled, "Yeah. It's really late."

X

They came to her door and Jycella turned toward him after she punched in her code, "I had a wonderful time tonight, Jacen. Thank you."

Jacen stepped closer and leaned in until he was only centimeters from her lips, looking directly into the endless green of her eyes, he said huskily, "I had a great time too. I was hoping that I could see you again." Then he held his breath.

She swallowed and gave him a small smile, "I was hoping that you would."

Jacen reached up and cupped her face, moving closer, "Then I take that as a yes?"

She whispered, "Yes," just as he claimed her lips. The kiss was passionate and tender. Jacen took her into his arms after she snaked her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss when she moaned and opened her lips to his tongue. She tasted as good as she smelled and Jacen was lost in the sensation.

Finally, the need for air broke the kiss but he didn't pull completely away, he couldn't. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes. Breathlessly, he said, "I'd like to see you tomorrow night. Same time?"

She nodded and smiled as she quickly kissed him on the lips. Then she moved away and stepped over the threshold, "Until tomorrow then. Good night, Jacen."

"Good night, Jysella." The door closing before either had the chance to move toward the other.

X

Jacen, still enchanted by the night's events, entered his apartment and wasn't surprised Ben was a sleep. As he moved through the darkness he noticed a red indicator light blinking on the comm station status board. He had a message. He decided to ignore it and just go to bed but as he stepped closer to his bedroom door, he stopped and glanced back. Sighing, he turned and went to the station to listen to the message. After discovering it was a special encrypted message, he typed in the code to allow it to play out. He knew immediately who the message was from and his heart skipped a beat as her rich, silky voice filled the void and her shimmering, beautiful form came alive over the holoplate.

"Friend Jacen, I am calling you to remind you of Allana's lifeday celebration in four standard days from today. She has been asking after you. It would mean a great deal to both of us if you are able to make it. May the Force be with you, my love."

Jacen listened to the words of the Queen Mother of Hapes for a second time. The hidden message within the third line was not lost on Jacen. They had been having an affair for nine years. He loved her with devotion and the passion they shared was unbelievable. She had never asked him to be her consort and he never asked her. They both knew that it was impossible and they both knew why. He was a Jedi, he along with his brother had destroyed the Hapan Fleet at Fondor, he was the son of a smuggler, he was not Hapan, and the list went on and on. The only thing that really was in favor for him was that he was the son of a princess, but even that was called into question because Leia was adopted and did not contain the blood of the Alderaan royalty, she only held onto the title. Of course, the Hapans suspected that he was Tenel's lover, but no one suspected that Allana was his daughter. Not even his own family knew that secret and they never could know.

Jacen smiled as he thought of Tenel Ka, he couldn't wait to see her. As he erased the message he whispered, "And I love you too, Tenel." But as he said the words, he remembered the amazing night he just had and the other amazing woman who also possessed his heart. And wondered just what he was going to do.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reviews...Keep them coming...

x8x8x8x8x8x

**Chapter 4**

Ben made his way into the training room of the Jedi Temple feeling contemptuous. Ben left Jacen meditating in their sparsely furnished living room after he had ventured out of his bedroom that morning. He didn't really want to talk to his cousin. He was still reeling from the fact that he had been out until way past midnight and possibly later with, no doubt, Jysella. He had gone out after he finished unpacking and decided that he wanted to see if Jycella would accompany him to diner; however she wasn't at her room when he want to look for her. He went on to the dining room figuring he'd see her there, but when he didn't see her or Jacen, for that matter, he assumed they were together.

He shook the thought of them together from his mind. He really needed to work out his frustration before his parents noticed it. He knew that they considered Ben too willful, too impatient and if they saw him in his current state they would insist on sitting him down and demand that he explain the problem and want to help him fix it. He knew they meant well and he appreciated their concern when he was seven and really needed it, but he was seventeen now. He no longer needed them to solve his problems.

He made it to a mat near the back of the room, he was eternally grateful he was alone, but then it was still early. He sat down cross-legged and stretched his long arms over his head, pulling his back muscles as well as his arms. Then he lowered them and closed his eyes. Reaching out into the Force he found his center and breathed in all life, reveling in its richness, its flavor.

He had long ago come to terms with the Force, excepting his destiny as a Skywalker. He sometimes didn't like the idea of who he was, but he had learned to find peace with it. He knew he was strong in the Force, that the ability to do great things was there, as well as bad, terrible things like his grandfather had. It was this realization that caused him to decide, when the first of the memories Jacen had erased started to return to him, that he would begin his own journey to find his reason for being, and who he was.

Ben sensed her long before she entered the room but he stayed focused and deep in his meditation. Ben kept his eyes closed, but he felt Jysella walking closer, then sit down near him on the mat. He felt the Force swirl around her as she fell into her own meditation. He then let his mind wonder behind his iron tight shields.

He knew he didn't want to alienate her from himself but being this close to her and not knowing her feelings cut him deeply, but it wasn't just because he feared she held no feelings for him, it was because she did, just not he one he wished she did. She treated him with the friendship that they found anew after so many years and he wanted her friendship, but it hurt knowing that he may never have her love.

_Love? _Was that what he felt for her? Ever since that first moment he saw her for the first time again before the mission, he knew she had done something to him. All of his childhood feelings of friendship, of wanting to protect her came rushing back to him. Besides, she was so beautiful and she had a quick wit that he enjoyed. She had done something to Ben and in that instant he knew that he no longer was a kid. He knew what he felt wasn't just infatuation, a crush, nor was it just friendship. Sometime during those long, sometimes silly talks and watching her deal with the Kuati, Ben had fallen in love with her.

_But had Jacen also? _A nagging voice spoke in the back of his mind. However, he swallowed and ignored it. He couldn't think of that now.

He thought back over the years past, years ago when they were on Ossus together, before he went off with Jacen and she apprenticed to her father. He remembered them sitting in classes together, she sat in front of him then later beside him, as they learned history and math and all aspects of the well-rounded education a modern Jedi needed. They had been friends then, two misfits in a way that found strength with each other. They protected each other from the sometimes cruelty of children their age who saw them as flawed—because she lacked telekinesis and because he refused to touch the Force. In the eyes of the young students they were birds-of-a-feather.

_Could they be that again? Even if she loves Jacen and he loves her back? Could _they _just be friends? _Ben wondered if he could just stand in the shadows and painfully watch her with his cousin. As he opened his eyes to steal a glance at her, he felt his heart skip a beat and he suddenly hoped that he knew what he was about to do.

Jysella opened her eyes and turned towards him smiling, "Hello, Ben. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I came in to work with some remotes," she glanced away and swallowed, "I need to work some cobwebs out before I meet with my father." After a pause she turned back to him with a very mischievous grin, "But since you're here; would you like to spar with me?"

Ben swallowed everything he was feeling, he had to because if he didn't he felt that he'd drown in her gaze. He smiled back, "Yeah, umm—that sounds great. I actually came here for the same reason, but I wanted to get my morning meditation in as well."

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "I would have figured you'd do that in your apartment. I know it's big enough. I can't even turn around in my room."

"I usually do but today I decided to get a—a different perspective," He knew it wasn't really the truth but it really wasn't a lie either. Giving her his most charming smile, he stood up and held out his hand to her, "About quarter size, what can I say. If you moved to Coruscant you'd get better living space."

"But that would mean I'd have to put up with you, Bennie," she snickered as she took his hand, but instead of letting him help her up she jerked on his hand, hard, pulling him down. Leaping to her feet in one graceful move, she laughed, "And he still falls for me every chance he gets."

Ben played along and glared at her but the irony wasn't lost on him even if she had no idea how true her statement was. He leaped up grabbing his saber in a single swift move, "You are going to pay for that, Jyssie." He grinned lopsidedly, an expression more Solo than Skywalker, at her scowl at the childhood nickname. "Get ready to be beaten."

She smirked at this, "And what makes you so sure I won't beat you?" She circled him and ignited her saber at the same time as he did his.

He followed her as she circled his stance at the ready, his saber in a mid guard position. As he watched her and gave himself to the Force he inquired with a raised dark brow and grin in place, "Because I can almost beat both my father and my Master, and if I am not mistaken they've been considered the best duelists the Jedi have to offer."

Ben enjoyed the stubbornness his boasting brought to her face, "Ben Skywalker, you are far too arrogant and really need brought down a peg or two." Then she lunged earning a quick and somewhat clumsy parry.

She snickered, "I thought you were nearly the best? Hells, I've fought beginners with more—"

She never got to finish the verbal jab, Ben attacked and Jysella suddenly was becoming very aware that Ben Skywalker was truly a force to be reckoned with, but more importantly Ben realized she was tremendously more.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Jysella left the training room a few hours later. She wasn't willing to admit defeat to Ben Skywalker easily; so, after he beaten her the first time after knocking away her saber, she challenged him to a rematch. Only to be thoroughly beaten again, this time by him getting under her defenses and scoring a killing point.

His ease at which he had beaten her surprised her. She had always been the better dualist of the two Horn siblings, even though her brother was several years older than she. She had the easy grace of her mother, the strength of her father, and the cunning of her grandfather Booster, all of which made her extremely formidable with a lightsaber.

Well, so she thought, until she met up with her onetime classmate and friend. She still couldn't believe the change in Ben. She still remembered the almost shy freckled faced little boy who sat beside her in classes, being her friend by giving her encouraging words when others would tease her for her lack of telekinesis and she would support him when the teasing would turn to him.

But that little boy was no more; she had seen that the first time she saw him on Jacen's ship before the mission. However, she wasn't disappointed either, she really enjoyed Ben. He was fun and charismatic in a way she would never had imagined. He exuded confidence that nearly bordered on arrogance, but yet, he was still compassionate and caring of others. She was glad and proud to call him "friend".

She made her way back to her quarters and was instantly amazed by what she found at her door. Sitting on the floor was a vase filled with Corellian Lilies. She picked up the vase and breathed in the rich, alluring fragrance of the flower of her home planet. She loved them and even wore the scent of lilies. Whoever, had given them to her seemed to know her well.

As she punched in the code to the door, she wondered just who that someone could have been to give her such a wonderful gift. However, she didn't have to wonder for long, as her commlink began to beep. She sat down the vase on her dresser and pulled the communicator off her belt. Still gazing at the beautiful white six petaled flowers, she received the call. "Hello."

"Hello, yourself." She instantly smiled as she heard the deep, rich voice of the man who occupied her dreams last night. "Did you get my thank you gift for the wonderful night?"

She sat on the edge of the bed and grinned, "Yes, they're beautiful and perfect. But you didn't need to thank me, I should be thanking you. But I have to ask, just how did you know lilies were my favorites?"

"Well, I didn't. But I—emmm—took a chance. They seem to suite you. Don't you think?"

She thought about that and wondered what he meant, but she didn't think on it for long, she was just too thrilled by the gesture. She had never received flowers from a man before. Finally, she asked and she wasn't able to keep the hopefulness out of her voice, "We are still on for tonight?"

He left out a soft chuckle and Jysella thought she'd melt at the sound of it, "Of course, I'll pick you up at 1800 instead of 1900. If that's okay? I have a surprise for you."

She smiled, "Emm—a surprise? Can't wait, I'll see you then."

Jacen responded, "Good. Until then, I'll be thinking of you." Then the connection ended.

Jysella gasped as his final words repeated in her head. What was happening to her, she wondered, as she mindlessly laid the commlink down on the bedside table and stood. She stepped back over to the dresser and reached up to touch one of the delicate petals. "Oh, Jacen Solo, I think I'm falling in love with you."

And with that admission she felt a sudden felling of dread sneaking in on her bubbling happiness, but she pushed it away. Rejecting it as nerves, nervousness for what Jacen may be feeling for her, nervousness for what her parents would say when they found out, and finally nervousness over being in love for the very first time.

X

Jysella was humming to herself as she waited to be admitted to the office her father kept at the Temple for when he was on Coruscant, which was mainly for Council meetings like the one from yesterday. He would soon be returning to Corellia and his pet project, a small Jedi academy. Finally, the door opened to reveal Corran Horn, but Jysella was lost in her thoughts of Jacen, she didn't realize the door was open until her father chuckled. She immediately stopped humming, the melody she realized was from one of the love songs she and Jacen had danced to the night before. Her face blushed red instantly as he looked at her curiously. Jysella was never so whimsical.

With a raised brow, he said, "Well, Jys, you seem happy this morning." He moved away from the door so that she could enter.

Stepping through the door, she looked everywhere but into her father's amused green eyes as she sat down in the chair before the desk. She countered with, "And why shouldn't I be happy? I just completed a very successful mission."

Corran moved to sit behind the cluttered metal and wood desk. Leaning back in his chair he apprised his daughter and Jysella could easily feel the weight of that scrutiny. Finally, he moved forward and leaned over his arms on the desk, grinning he asked, "So, who has your head so far in the clouds that you are humming love songs and won't look me in the eye?"

Jysella suddenly felt her heart stopped and she could feel the heat instantly on her cheeks. She looked up and into her father's amused eyes and swallowed. _How did I ever expect to keep anything from him?_ She and Corran were close, as close as a father and daughter could be. He had been her Master and was her best friend. She usually told him everything or he always seemed to figure it out, just as he was doing so now. He always understood her when no one else did. He would standup for her when she was right or gently guide her into seeing her errors when she was wrong, especially when it came to her mother, whom she fought with often. However, she wasn't sure she was willing to confess having feelings for Jacen Solo to her father, not yet, anyway. Jacen was a Master, a Master her father often disagreed with; however, he was also at least fourteen years older than she, something else she knew he would not necessarily like. He was always putting Kyp Durron's pursuit of Jaina Solo down, saying that the Jedi Master should know better to chase a woman almost young enough to be his daughter.

"Well?" Corran grinned wider, "Who am I going to have to have the little 'I'm-her-father-and-don't-you-forget-it chat' to?"

"Daddy!" She chided trying desperately to cover her sudden discomfort. However, as she couldn't hold his intense gaze any longer she sighed. She was a fool to think she could keep this from him. She finally, met his eyes again and swallowed, softly she said, "Jacen Solo and I began seeing each other."

"What?" She watched as his amusement turned into something more dangerous, like a rancor protecting its young, she thought. He sat up straight and went on, "Jysella, you can't be serious. He's so much older than you. I'll admit I was actually expecting you to say Ben Skywalker."

Swallowing her nerves and replacing them with anger, she glared at him and countered, "You expected or were you hoping, Dad? Let's face it that would be a very convenient pairing for you—to be related to the Skywalkers, if any relationship I have goes that far. Especially, since things between you and the Skywalkers haven't been the same since the Swarm War."

"Jysella! That will be enough." Corran then took a deep breath and sat back. "I won't disagree with your assessment, but that isn't why I think I like the idea of you and Ben. He would be good for you, that's all. Of course, right now he is a little young." He narrowed his eyes and added, "And so are you, young lady."

She stood and moved from the chair, she had enough and she wasn't willing to discuss this any further with him. She smiled trying to calm herself, "Yes, I am young but I'm also an adult. That's why I am finding this conversation pointless. Jacen and I are just friends right now. However, I will admit that I am hoping that it will progress into something more in the future, but for right now I don't think you need to have that 'chat' with him quite yet."

With that she promptly turned and walked out the door leaving Corran Horn staring at her fleeting back wondering when his little girl had grown up.

X

"I'm coming," Jacen heard her sweet voice as he stood waiting outside Jysella's door, hands shoved into the pockets of his black slacks, eyes gazing at the floor, mind racing. He had to tell her that he had to leave tomorrow. He had been thinking of her all day and how he was going to tell her about his sudden departure. He knew he couldn't use the excuse of a secret mission, because her father would be aware of such things and would be able to tell Jysella different. He knew about the closeness the father and daughter shared.

Suddenly the door slid open and he had his breath taken away as he looked up at her. She was dressed in a very short turquoise dress that was low cut and sleeveless. Her black hair was down and fell over her shoulders and the rich color of the dress brought out the blue flecks in her green eyes, making them appear as turquoise as the dress.

Finally, finding his voice he swallowed and smiled, "Hello, Jys, you look absolutely beautiful."

She smiled shyly and looked away from him as a blush colored her cheeks a deep alluring pink, "Ahh—thanks." Then she looked back up at him and added with a note of irritation in her voice, "I found this little number today after my meeting with my father. I needed to do something to calm me down after talking with him, he made me mad and nothing makes a girl happy like shopping." She grinned and allowed him to enter her small room, after the door closed, she said, "You look rather—good yourself."

Jacen chuckled softly at her shy complement and accompanying blush, "Emmm—thank you." He looked around the small room, "So. You didn't have a good time with your dad today."

He met her gaze again as she busied her hands putting things in her small handbag. "No. I was supposed to have lunch with him and I didn't even get that."

"Oh." Jysella had told him how close that she was to her father and he could tell something was upsetting her. "What happened?"

She swallowed and as she snapped the bag closed she said, "He knows that I'm seeing you."

Jacen couldn't keep the surprise off his features or out of his voice, he knew just how much his fellow Jedi Master disliked him, "You told him?"

"I didn't have to. He can read me like an open datapad and I knew that I might as well provide him with a name—the correct name, or he'd be relentless until he got it."

They moved out of the room and she keyed the lock behind them, "What do you mean correct name?" Jacen suddenly wanted to know.

She looked back up at him and smiled amusingly, "He thought it was Ben."

"Ben?" Jacen was taken aback but not for the reason Jysella would think, Jacen was beginning to think that Ben had feelings for Jysella which didn't sit well with him at all.

She laughed and patted him on the arm before taking his hand into hers, "Yes, Ben. But don't worry, he and I are only friends and I assured Dad that I was perfectly okay with you." Suddenly she stopped walking and turned to face him, she pressed herself close and Jacen could smell the intoxicating scent of lilies. "Jacen, I'm hoping that we can be more than just friends." She moved her arms around his neck and smiled in such a way that Jacen thought he'd lose himself.

He swallowed and couldn't fight the temptation any longer. He bent down and captured her lips as his arms moved to encircle her narrow waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her with passion and desire and with love. For, in that second Jacen Solo gave into the love he felt for her. After breaking the kiss, he huskily said, "Me too."

Jacen took her to a intimate restaurant and afterward to the theater to watch a Mon Calamari water ballet, an old tragically romantic story about a prince in love with two enchanted maidens both of whom scorn him and eventually curse him to a life of misery. The irony was anything but lost on Jacen.

As they were leaving the theater and heading to the garage where his speeder was parked, Jysella looked up from her position at his side. They were holding each other, she had her arm around his waist and he had his around her shoulders. "Jacen, is something the matter? You seem—I don't know—distracted?"

He shook his head and forced a smile, his heart was tied in knots. He never expected the ballet to affect him this much when he bought the tickets. Nor did he expect to be both dreading and looking forward to his trip to Hapes so much. Eventually he said as he gazed into her green eyes, "That's because I'll miss you. I have to go away tomorrow and will be gone for several days."

She glanced away and Jacen wondered if she felt his tension, "Oh, where are you going?"

He swallowed and raised a brow, and decided to try redirecting the subject with a bit of levity, "Possessive already?"

She stopped and allowed him to open the door of his speeder, giving him a sly smile she came back with, "Maybe." She got in and waited for him to enter the other side. As he started the vehicle's engine, she said, "I'm waiting."

He glanced over at her and chuckled, "Okay, you win. I'm going to visit an old friend that I haven't seen in a while."

She raised a brow and smirked, "Now, was that so hard? I hope they are okay." Then she completely surprised him by leaning over and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. As she pulled away she looked into his eyes, hers so full of trust that it caused his heart to constrict, but it was her words that tilted his world, "Just come back to me soon, Jacen Solo, because I think I'm falling in love with you."

Then she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He pulled her to him and immediately deepened the kiss; all thoughts of Tenel Ka left him as he trailed her jaw line to her ear with kisses. He then whispered into her ear causing her to shudder, but what amazed him more was the fact that he meant every word of it, "I love you, Jysella, I think I fell in love with you that very first day you walked onto my ship." _I just can't be faithful to only you_, he added silently as he kissed her lips again. He deepened the kiss when she left out a soft moan, letting his love and desire take over his passion.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed...I'll respond to you individually... :-)

**Chapter 6 **

Jacen came out of hyperspace and instantly his comm board began beeping at him. He sighed and reached over to answer the call. "Jedi Master Jacen Solo here."

"Master Solo," the Hapan control officer responded, "what is you destination?"

Jacen grinned but there was no mirth in it. _Like you don't know._ But he said, "The Queen Mother has requested my presence at the palace."

Jacen could almost feel the officer's smirk. "You may precede, Master Solo."

"Thank you." Jacen flipped the comm off and sat back, resting his head on the back of his seat. He was actually wondering how long before everyone began to equate Jacen's disappearances from the Jedi with his appearances in Hapes. He knew it was only a matter of time before the HoloNet got wind of his frequent visits to Hapes. However, suddenly, that possibility scared him like it never did before.

_Jysella._

She had haunted his dreams like a phantom on the jump to Hapes. He knew without a doubt that he loved her. He thought of her green eyes that gazed upon him with all the trust and love that any man could possibly want or desire. _Is that what drew me to her? That she wants me and me alone?_ he wondered. That she wanted to understand him like no other ever could, but she would never understand his love that he had for another woman.

_Tenel Ka._

She was constantly with him also. Her beautiful grey eyes and the way they looked at him in the height of their lovemaking—trust, love and passion. He had always known Tenel Ka was a passionate woman, even though she never let the galaxy see that side of her. He enjoyed making the usually reserved queen so wild with passion that she screamed his name and clawed at his back. He enjoyed the fire in the silver depths of her eyes when they sparred and he was beating her. And he thought of the profound sadness in them when they said their farewells. Finally, he thought of the child that they had created together. Allana didn't know him as her father, it had been decided long ago that for her to know him as anything other than an old friend of her mother's could prove dangerous. For that reason, they both knew that there could never be a future for them, but he just couldn't let his first love go. He couldn't let his daughter go.

Maybe, that was what attracted him to Jysella. She was what he wished Tenel Ka could be—free to love only him. She could be everything Tenel Ka could never be—his wife, his friend, his partner. She could be the mother of the children that he could openly love and claim. The mother to the grandchildren his mother was constantly hinting that she wanted. But how could he leave Tenel Ka? _How could I say good-bye to the nearly twenty years of loving her or the happiness I had found with her? How could I say good-bye to my_ Princess?

He couldn't. And he decided as he brought the ship down the gravity well, that he had no intention of giving up either one. He knew if he did decided to marry Jysella, Tenel Ka would be upset. _Marriage?_ The thought actually jolted him. However, he knew that was what he wanted eventually for him and Jysella. _But how in the galaxy could I keep that from Tenel Ka? But would I have to?_ She had once told him that if she ever was forced to marry, she would not give Jacen up. Surely, she would understand that he could feel the same way. Of course, he also knew Tenel Ka wouldn't love her legal consort. _Well, I'm not ready to figure that out yet. I'll worry about that later._

Several long moments later, Jacen made his way past the palace security by masking his presence in the Force until he was safely in the queen's private apartment. He found only Allana in the nursery with her nanny droid her only company. She must have felt him as he finally dropped the shroud of Force illusion.

"Master Solo!" she called excitedly as she jumped up from her datapad she was working at a lesson on while the droid, who also served as her tutor, looked on. Jacen happily swept the young girl up into his waiting arms as she ran to him. After offering him a quick but loving hug, he put her back onto her own feet and she looked up at him, "Have you come for my party? Mother said that you may come. I'm so happy that you were able to get away, Master."

Jacen felt the sting in his heart nearly every time she referred to him. How he wished she could call him "Daddy."

He forced a smile that became genuine as he talked. She always had a way of bring him out of his dark thoughts. "Princess, of course, I wouldn't miss such an important lifeday. Eight is a very important for age for you."

She smiled and Jacen thought that her entire face lit up. Her brown eyes looked so much like Jaina's, like his, that it sometimes caused his breath to catch. Her long red hair was done in an array of braids that was all Tenel Ka. She was such a good mix of them, taking their best traits from them both. A perfect creation that he still couldn't believe he had a hand in sometimes, but he knew he did. She was his most important accomplishment, his shining star, and he loved her so much that it hurt.

He was so enthralled by her that he nearly missed her words, "I will begin my training to be the queen mother. It is very important, that is a fact."

Jacen smiled at her wording. It was such a "Tenel Ka-ism", as he called her use of "fact". But suddenly a sad observation came to his mind, _She is more like Tenel Ka than she ever will be like me._

"Ahh—Friend Jacen, I see you have arrived safely."

Jacen turned from his daughter and his sad thoughts to look upon the beautiful creature Tenel Ka D'jo. He instantly felt his heart swell and he wished he could take her into his arms at that precise moment and kiss her senseless. She was dressed in her typical costume of leather. She must have just come back from a run because he could see the light sheen of perspiration on her forehead and bare arms. Her rich red-gold hair was a twist of braids and her grey eyes flashed with her own hidden love and desire. He never thought she looked more breathtaking or more desirable.

Of course, they hadn't been in the same room together for over six months. Tenel Ka answered a question that Allana had asked, but Jacen missed what was said. He was too preoccupied staring at the woman he loved.

Finally, the queen met his eyes and knowingly smiled, bringing him out of his fog, "I suggest we leave Allana to her studies and retire to the outer rooms."

Jacen bowed and then said once his tongue was able to work again, "I believe that is a good idea, Your Majesty." Turning back to Allana, "Princess, I'll see you later."

She smiled at him again from where she had retuned to her seat at the low table, "That would be great, Master Solo."

Tenel Ka smiled at her and then said to the nanny droid, "Nana, I would like her to take her afternoon nap within the hour." The droid acknowledged the command with a nod of its head. At the pout that the girl gave her mother, Tenel Ka simply responded, "You will have a big day tomorrow and it will not be as enjoyable if you are too tired."

She bowed her head in resignation and said, "Yes, Mother."

They then turned to leave when her words stopped Jacen in his tracks, "Master Solo," he turned back to her and she went on, "will you read to me later? After dinner. I love when you come and see me to bed."

Jacen nearly cried. It took all of his resolve to keep the emotion her words caused in him from leaking out of, not only his eyes, but into his voice and most importantly into the Force. It would only confuse her to feel him. It amazed him that only she could cause the type of response in him that forced him to fight to keep control of his incredible shielding. Finally he smiled and said, "Of course, Princess. After diner." Then he bowed his head and quickly left the room.

Jacen followed Tenel Ka through the outer rooms of the apartment. He knew exactly where he was going and it was to the only other room in the lavishly appointed five rooms she used—her bedroom. The only other room that was marginally used was the dining room, and that was only when she entertained personal guests like him or her father. Her inter sanctum was greatly different from the rest of the palace. The bed was probably the original high old fashioned canopied monstrosity that came with the room, but gone were any royal trappings and replaced with simple, functional bedding and linens.

He eyed the bed and Tenel Ka softly laughed as she turned to face him. "I have to wonder what is so fascinating with my bed suddenly, my friend?"

Jacen gave her a lopsided grin as he stepped over to her. Pulling her into his arms he gazed into her grey eyes and huskily said, "Emmm—I was contemplating what I'd like to be doing there."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him even closer to her with amazing strength, "Really? But you haven't even properly greeted me yet."

Grinning he said before crashing her lips in a blindingly passionate kiss, "Is that a fact?"

Tenel Ka shuddered and moaned as he deepened the kiss, tasting her, dueling with her tongue, sucking on her full lips until the need for air finally broke them apart. Then his hands were busy at the fasteners of her leather tunic jacket, his desire, or hers, could be denied any longer.

However, before he was able to completely remove the leather garment, she stepped away and flashed him one of her half smiles and he could see the mischief in her eyes. "I believe it would be only proper for me to take a bath before we carry this any further."

Jacen instantly knew what she was driving at and he raised an eyebrow and grinned. Playing along he said as he tossed his outer robe off and slipped out of the tunic he was wearing, "Really? You know I could use a bath as well. I just spent ten hours in hyperspace and nothing is better than a real water bath."

"That is a fact, my friend." She moved toward the door that led to the massive refresher and the huge marble sunken tub within. At the door she looked over her shoulder and flashed him another of her slight mischievous smiles that he found so alluring. "I have a suggestion for the solution of our troubles."

He moved up to stand next to her and grinned roguishly as he said, tone deep with desire, "And what is that suggestion, my queen?"

She took a deep breath as he pulled her into his arms from behind and she looked up at him from over her shoulder, "You could join me. Saves time, saves water."

Jacen loved it when they would banter like this. It was truly a side of her that no one ever saw. It was the real Tenel Ka. "I'm all for saving time and saving water," the words low and husky. He then kissed her again and this time he finished in his quest of undressing her.

Moments later found them locked in each others arms in a tub of hot, foamy water. And after they had gone to the edge of insanity and back, he held her as she leaned her back against him, his legs wrapped around hers. He was nuzzling her neck, kissing the pulse points when he was astonished by the suddenly strong scent of Hapan roses that infused the air with their sweet heady fragrance from the many potted rosebushes scattered around the room. He then realized that Tenel Ka reminded him of the rose famous to her world. A delicately beautiful flower that often caused one to forget its stem contained painful thorns.

_Well, if she is my rose, Jysella is my lily, pure and innocent_, he thought. She sighed contentedly, closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder while he caressed her flat toned belly. _Two of the most beautiful flowers in the galaxy and I'm even more blessed because I can possess them both._

He leaned over and whispered into her hear, "I love you and always will."

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed...Keep them coming... :-)

**Chapter 7 **

Tenel Ka watched him with Allana from the doorway of the little girl's bedroom. Jacen was sitting on the edge of the princess's bed with a beautiful graphic holobook in his hands. He was reading her a story from the collection of old Alderaanian and Corellian children's stories. It had been his gift to her for her lifeday.

As she watched the scene before her, her heart ached. She wished that she could tell Allana about Jacen—that Jacen was her father. Allana never asked about her father or lack there of, but Tenel Ka knew that she was beginning to realize there was someone missing in her life. Allana's grandfather, Prince Isolder tried to fill the gaps in the girl's life, but Tenel Ka knew there would come a time when she would want to know. Not only that, Isolder himself was suspicious of just who Allana's father was. He wasn't buying Tenel Ka's story that she didn't know.

Allana already was showing an incredible ability for the Force, which wasn't really that all surprising, because Tenel Ka came from a long line of strong Force wielders, but Allana was exceptionally strong. At age eight she already could do things and had insights that Tenel Ka knew came from Jacen. And she knew that it would be that insight that would probably clue the girl in on just who her father really was, regardless of the fact Tenel Ka hadn't seen Jacen for an entire year before her birth nor had any indication of his true identity ever given to the princess.

Jacen finished the story and closed down the pad and then he patted the girl on her shoulder softly saying; for, Allana was all but asleep, "Good night, my Princesss. Sweet dreams." Tenel Ka swallowed, she could hear the love in his voice and the pain at not being able to be the father to his daughter that he wished he could.

Jacen went to stand when Allana whispered, "Master Solo," Jacen stopped and gazed down at her; she went on, "thank you for coming to my party today. I'm so glad that you could make it. You made everything perfect."

Tenel Ka could see that the quiet, sleepy words affected Jacen profoundly. He was struggling at keep his emotions hidden. Finally, he whispered as he bent to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I wouldn't have missed it for the galaxy." But it was doubtful that Allana heard him, she had already fallen to sleep.

Jacen watched her for a few moments as she slept, eventually, he laid the datapad on the nightstand by the bed and turned off the lamp. He turned back to Allana and tucked the comforter under her chin. He then whispered, "I love you, Allana."

Tenel Ka moved away from the door and Jacen followed her out and into her bed chamber. Finally, she turned to him and said, "She looks up to you, Jacen."

He met her eyes and swallowed. After a moment he smiled, but Tenel Ka could see the sadness, the longing in his deep, dark eyes, then he said trying to lighten his mood, "She thinks I'm a hero who will always save the day."

Tenel Ka stepped over to him and grasped his hand, squeezing it reassuringly she smiled and countered, "I think she considers you more than that. Sometimes I think she knows somehow and that frightens me. I know that it hurts you to not be more to her than her mother's Jedi friend."

Jacen took her into his arms and pulled her close. She loved being here held by him, it was one of the few places she felt safe, where she felt whole. He gazed into her eyes and for a moment she thought she saw something there, an emotion that she had never seen before. But his voice held nothing but the resignation it always did when their conversations would turn to Jacen's role in Allana's life, "Tenel Ka, as much as it does hurts me to not be able to be her father, I know I cannot be. If she ever questions me about it when she is older I will not lie, but please be assured that I understand the consequences of that admission now. Besides," he forced a smile, "she is so much like you that I doubt she would ever ask."

Tenel Ka smiled too, a small one, "That is a fact, my friend." Then she leaned up and captured his lips. This was their last night together before he left to go back to Coruscant. She knew that he would leave before morning and she often wondered how he was able to leave her bed without her knowing, but somehow she never saw him leave. She would waken to only an empty bed with an impression of Jacen sending her his love through the Force.

X

Tenel Ka listened to Jacen's deep rhythmic breathing and the strong beating of his heart as she lay with her head resting on his bare chest, wrapped in his arms. She wished she knew what was bothering him. She had assumed it was Allana but she wasn't so sure. In the two days that they had been together, she had noticed a change in him; it was subtle and probably wouldn't even be noticeable if she wasn't so attuned to him and if she hadn't known him for nearly twenty years. Something was different, especially when they made love.

She shifted and looked up into his handsome face, he looked peaceful and perfect in the dim moon light that was coming through the window. She traced that all too familiar face with her eyes and wondered yet again how long it would be before Jacen decided that he wanted more than what she was capable of giving him. When would he want to realize the dream of having a family, a wife? That thought cut her to the core. She never asked him if he was faithful only to her, she knew in her heart that he was, just as she had been faithful to him. Regardless of the story she had supplied to her father and encouraged her nobles to speculate upon for the circumstance of Allana's being, she had never been with anyone other than Jacen.

But she wasn't truly happy either, if she was totally honest with herself. It broke her heart every time she thought of it, but she knew she and Jacen could never be more than they were now. Their lives could never be more than stolen moments and borrowed time—a lie. She could never admit that Jacen was her lover and he could never be her consort. Sure, Hapans speculated and Jacen Solo's picture had graced more than one tabloid datachip, but she could never admit to him being more than just her childhood Academy friend.

She sometimes fantasized about being his wife, mother to his children, a normal person with regular responsibilities that had nothing to do with being a queen. However, those thoughts were only a passing fancy that her all too rational mind reminded her as being illogical and impossible. She gave up that privilege when her father placed her mother's crown upon her head.

_Oh, Allana, my heart, your father likes to tell you fantasy stories of royal princesses and their dashing knights who always save the day, but I'm afraid being a real princess is nothing like that. Sometimes the princess can't ride away with the knight, she needs to stay behind and serve her people. The same people who hates the very knight that you love so much. _

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	8. Chapter 8

Thank for reading and reviewing...Keep them coming... :-)

**Chapter 8 **

Jysella flipped away from her attacker's glowing blue blade and returned with a parry with her silver. And then she grinned, she had surprised him. She continued in her advantage and attacked, hitting his blade low and near the hilt. She watched in total fascination as the lightsaber flew from his hand, its blade disappearing and the hilt hitting the mat several meters away.

She stepped back and smiled broadly at her sparring partner as he reached out and easily floated the saber back to his hand. "That was perfect."

He scowled at her and looked at his saber as if it had betrayed him somehow. Then he looked back at her, "I'm sure it was. But I guess it was about time the dice rolled in your favor. We've only been sparring every day for nearly a week." Then he flashed her a cocky grin an added, "You know what they say, Corellians do have the best luck. And today was just your lucky day."

She fumed, how could he be so infuriating, so arrogant? "I beat you fare and square, Skywalker. There wasn't any _luck _about it. That was pure skill. You just won't admit that I'm as good as you with a saber."

Ben just continued to grin as he went over to pick up a towel to wipe his face. She watched him as he shook out his long dark red hair. She found herself staring at him, his back was to her and she watched how the back and shoulder muscles moved under his sleeveless shirt. She shook herself mentally and turned away. _ What am I doing?_

But she couldn't help the attraction she felt for Ben, but that's all it was. He had become quite a handsome young man. As if sensing her scrutiny, he turned and smiled, Jysella felt her cheeks become warm and quickly turned away.

Ben threw the towel back onto the bench and put his hands on his hips. When she finally brought her eyes back up to meet his, he couldn't hold her gaze. Was he embarrassed by her?She wondered which only caused her to blush further. He did catch her admiring him. However, he seemed to become more nervous as he asked, "Jys, I was wondering if—emm—if you would like to go out with me tonight?"

She stared at him; she wasn't expecting that. "Ben…" she turned away from his piercing blue eyes and began to fiddle with her own things that sat beside his on the bench.

"Jys, I know I'm younger than you but I'm not that much younger. I'll be eighteen in less than a month."

She looked back at him and smiled weakly. She knew this was coming. She sensed it from that first day they sparred almost a week ago. "Ben, it's not that. Not really. You're a great guy. You're cute, considerate and fun to be around. Any girl would consider herself lucky to have you. Really. But—"

"But you already are in love with someone else." He finished for her as he turned away from her.

She paused for a moment and then said softly, "Yes."

He turned to peer at her and she could see the hurt in his blue eyes. "Jacen," again it was not a question but a statement.

She nodded and then reached out to lay her hand on his arm, "Ben, I do like you. You have become a very dear friend and I value you a lot. I'm sorry that I can't feel more for you." She smiled at him then said hopefully, "But if your offer still stands, we could go out as friends."

He swallowed and after a moment he too smiled, but it was sad, "Okay. I'll pick you up around 1800?"

"That would be perfect."

X

Ben entered the apartment that he shared with Jacen and headed toward his bedroom when his cousin came out of his own room.

"Ben," Jacen said somewhat irritated, "I've been looking for you."

Ben stiffened and glared at the older man and said wryly, "So, your back from visiting your friend?"

"Yeah, I hope everything's been good here." Jacen looked at Ben's attire and asked again, "Where've you been?"

"Working out with Jysella." Ben relished the burst of surprise that he felt come from Jacen before he covered it. "You know, she is quite talented with a saber. It makes for an interesting match because she has learned to compensate her lack of TK with pure skill."

Jacen stepped away from him and headed toward the small kitchen, where he began to rummage through the cooler. "So, have you been spending a lot of time with her?" Jacen inquired as he pulled a soft drink out of the unit.

Ben couldn't help his response. He smugly replied, "Everyday since your sudden needy friend pulled you away. And tonight we're going on a date. Why do you ask, Jace?"

Ben felt triumphant as he watched Jacen's reaction. His cousin suddenly turned away from him and took a long draw on the no-ale. Finally, he mumbled and headed toward the door, "No reason."

The smug smile left his face and he was suddenly filled with a lonely ache. He knew his implied meaning would not hold for long. He wouldn't be at all surprised if Jacen didn't go to Jysella this moment to ask about Ben. An action that would not only make him look like a fool but also like a spiteful child.

He knew when he had asked her about going out with him that he was letting her know that he was interested in her. However, when he sensed her watching him, looking at him as if she liked what she saw, Ben let his own guard down. He had to find out if she felt anything for him. He instead was humiliated by her admission, because he knew before he even asked that she had feelings for his cousin and should have never expected more than friendship. Ben turned toward his small bedroom and hit the door frame with his fist. _Why can she love me?_

He then looked back at the outer door where Jacen had exited only moments before. Again, he wondered if he should tell Jysella about Tenel Ka and her daughter. But he shook his head. He remembered that the first time Jacen and he met the queen and the baby it was close to his own lifeday; so it was a safe bet that the princess's lifeday had just happened or was about to. That was probably where he'd been the past five days. However, he had no proof that he was still involved with Tenel Ka. Allana was Jacen's daughter so it was only natural and right that he'd want to see her.

As Ben entered his bedroom to go into the 'fresher that he shared with Jacen to get a shower, he couldn't help feeling Jacen was into something way over his head. Ben only hoped Jysella didn't get hurt in the end, but then again if she was he'd be there to pick up the pieces.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Jacen left the apartment he shared with his cousin and Apprentice with a feeling of jealousy eating at him. However, at the same time, he couldn't help the feeling that he really had no right to be jealous. Jysella was free to make the choice that she didn't want to see him any longer.

He found himself wandering down the single flight of stairs to her floor. He hid his presence and headed toward her door. He reached out and touched her presence gently and masked his probe to prevent her from sensing him. He felt her love and her happiness and instantly felt the pang of jealousy. He wondered what she was doing and probed further, he found that she seemed to be conversing with someone and realized as he pulled back that she was speaking on the commlink. Wondering who she could be talking to, he used a trick to enhance his hearing and stepped closer to the door to listen to her conversation. He realized that he was wrong to do this but he had to know that she wasn't talking to Ben. He only needed to listen to a few words.

"…I'm so in love with him I don't know what to do," Jysella's voice came to him through the normally sound proof door. Her words were soft and slightly muffled but Jacen could understand them.

"Yes! He's told me that he loved me."

"Myri!...Of course not!...We just started seeing each other a few weeks ago…What do you think I am?" Her voice carried an air of condescension.

"Oh, I know he's so much older than me…"

She gave a soft laugh but before Jysella said more he stepped away from the door as a smug smile playing on his lip. He discovered what he needed to know—_he's so much older than me_. That could only be referring to him.

He continued down the hall and when he was back at the stairs he let his control slip and openly reached out for her. He immediately felt her excitement and he made his way back over to her door. She had it open before he could even reach for the bell a dead commlink in hand.

"Jacen!" she exclaimed and went into his open arms. Jacen pulled her in tight against him and leaned down and captured her full lips. He deepened the kiss when her lips parted and he held her closer when she moaned his name into his mouth. He had truly missed her.

Finally the need for air caused them to break the kiss. He met her enchanting green eyes and lost himself. After a moment of just gazing at each other he said in a passion roughened voice, "Jys, I've missed you. May I come in?"

She nodded, tossed the commlink onto the desk by the door and pulled him into the room, letting the door close behind him. Instantly she was leaning in for another charged kiss. Jacen knew as frustrated as he was at Ben and with his emotions nearly boiling from the jealousy he felt that being within her room with her just as emotionally excited was extremely dangerous. He felt his desire increase as she slipped her arms around him and placed them under his tunic to caress his bare flanks. He let a deep groan escape as he moved his lips from hers to rain kisses to her ear.

She shuddered as he whispered, "Jys, I love you."

She smiled and pulled back to look into his deep whiskey eyes, "I love you, Jacen."

He grinned and placed a tender kiss again on her swollen lips. Then he huskily asked, "Stay with me tonight. We can order out or," he grinned lopsidedly, "I can attempt to cook."

She reached up and laid her hand against his smooth cheek. She smiled and quietly said, "I'm sorry, Jacen, but I promised Ben that I'd have dinner with him tonight. We've rediscovered our friendship and I don't want to hurt his feelings. I did that enough already today," she added sadly.

Jacen nodded once and looked away. Then he said, "I think he has feelings for you." Gazing into her eyes again, he said, "He made it sound like it was a date."

Jysella laughed and stepped away from his embrace. "You were jealous of Ben?" She peered at him and shook her head and repeated more incredulously, "Of Ben? Jacen, he's too young for me. I will admit that he is handsome and has a terrific personally, but he's not even eighteen yet. I know that he has a crush on me but he also wants to be my friend." She turned away and stepped over to her dresser, there she turned again and looked at him, "First my dad and now even you. Ben is just my friend, nothing more."

"I thought you told Corran about us?" Jacen went to stand before her again and leaned against the dark wood dresser.

She nodded and said, "Yes, he knows about us seeing each other. He doesn't know that I've fallen completely in love with you. But Dad thought it was Ben. Jacen, I told you all this."

He grinned and stepped closer to her and reached up to touch her face. He relished the feel of her soft skin and how her eyes fluttered closed as he caressed over the high cheekbone. Finally, he closed the distance and kissed her again. He drew her into his arms and gently guided her toward her bed. Still kissing her he pushed her back into the softness. He allowed his body to rest against hers as he kissed his way to her ear again.

"Force help me, Jysella. I want you," his thick voice and the hot breath caused her to shiver. Jacen ran his and down her side, caressing the taunt flesh beneath her tunic.

He nibbled on the flesh of her neck to the pulse points and then gently caressed the sensitive skin with his tongue and lips. Jysella craned her neck to allow him more exposed skin as she moaned her need and her pleasure. Her hands were pushing his tunic up and they were busy kneading the hard muscle of his abdomen and chest eliciting a hiss from him.

Jacen could feel her desire and he knew his own was growing exponentially. He really should leave her and do so now, but he couldn't. He wanted to love her, he wanted to claim her and he wanted to be loved freely by her. Her love held no strings, no tiresome politics and she was completely willing to give him all of her love.

Suddenly, his commlink beeped and Jacen groaned as he stopped his ministrations to sit up to answer it. Jysella actually let out a Corellian curse, her voice husky from the passion she felt, "Ignore it."

"I can't." He grinned lopsidedly at her. She was so beautiful with her lips swollen, her face flushed and her ebony hair mussed. He nearly gave into her demand, but he knew he couldn't. He pulled the devise off his belt and looked at her as he said, "It's probably my uncle."

Then after the commlink beeped again he cleared his throat and answered it, "Solo, here."

"Jacen," the voice was that of the Grand Master, "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Uncle. What can I do for you?" He looked at Jysella who was leaning back on her elbows in the most inviting of ways. He grinned and she stuck out her tongue. Jacen smiled and reached over to place a quick kiss on her nose as Luke began to talk.

"We need you to meet with us in the Council Chambers immediately."

Jacen couldn't hear any urgency in Luke's voice but he knew better than to try to get out of the meeting. He shook his head at Jysella as he sat up more on her bed and instantly she frowned.

"I'll be there within the next ten minutes."

"Good, see you then."

Jacen folded the devise and placed it back in its pouch on his belt. Then he turned to the woman he'd probably be undressing now if it hadn't been for the call from Luke. "I'm sorry Jys, but I have a council meeting." He leaned over her as she began to sit up and captured her lips.

After breaking the kiss, Jysella smiled at him and said, "Actually, that is probably for the best. I think we were both on our way to being completely carried away. And I—emm," she glanced away and Jacen immediately felt her uncertainty, "I think we're moving a little too fast." She looked back to him and he smiled.

He had to admit that she was right, she wasn't a trollop and he was a Jedi Master, he should be able to control his emotions better. He reached up and caressed her cheek again but this time she kept her gaze locked with his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let myself get carried away. I just—I really missed you. And I love you so much it hurts."

She smiled again and ran her fingers through his medium length brown silky hair, "We both got carried away, Jacen. I want you too, but I want it to be the right moment and the right reason. I could feel your jealousy over Ben and I don't want anything between us when it does happen."

He was actually taken aback that she could feel his jealousy through his shielding. However, he recovered quickly and smiled as he stood up; she followed him from the bed. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and then said, "I have to agree about wanting it to be perfect. I want everything to be just right." He released her and turned to go, at the door he added, "Have fun tonight with Ben and I'll call you in the morning."

She smiled, "Thanks for understanding, Jacen. And I'll try even if I'd rather be with you since you just got back, but I know it means a lot to Ben. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Jacen repeated and reached over to give her one more quick kiss. Then he was gone with the memory of what nearly happened and with a racing heart, as he contemplated how long it would be before they broke their vow to wait.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Jacen entered the Council Chambers to find all ten of the council members in residence on Coruscant present. The Solusars were there via the HoloNet and Jacen instantly knew something must have happened, something important.

He bowed as the others acknowledged him and he took his seat beside Corran Horn. The older Master looked at Jacen and Jacen couldn't help the feeling of sight dread that went through him. It had been the first time since he and Jysella began seeing each other that Jacen ran into her father. He swallowed as he considered what his biggest opponent on the Council would have to say to him about dating his only daughter.

However, Jacen and Corran's attention was pulled away from each other and to Luke who opened the meeting by announcing, "The Council has just received word that terrorists attacked the government complex on Bastion and three Moffs and several others of the Remnant government have been killed."

Jacen along with everyone else was shocked. He was the first to speak up, "Is anyone taking responsibility?"

Luke met his nephew's eyes with a bewildered look, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Who is it?" asked Octa Ramis from her seat beside Kyp Durron.

Luke swallowed and went on, "The report is that a group of Jedi did it."

Kyp, Kyle Katran and Corran all responded incredulously in unison, "What?"

Jacen shook his head. This wasn't making any sense. "Surely, the Remnant isn't believing this report. What of Admiral Pelleaon? Has anyone spoken with him?"

Several of the others began murmuring their agreement with Jacen's questions but no one seemed to be offering any answers. Then Luke held up his hand and demanded quiet. After everyone settled down he began, "Admiral Pelleaon left for Bastion as soon as the report came in. Chief of State Omas is also on his way there with him. I will be leaving also in a few hours along with Mara and Leia. I spoke briefly with Chief Omas and assured him that all the Jedi Knights are accounted for and that none of them would do such a thing." Then he paused and looked at each member.

Corran who was looking at his hands as if in thought, looked up and said, "I think we should recall all Jedi who are not on vital missions until this is resolved. There are many in the Remnant who do not trust or like the Jedi and would readily agree with this accusation."

Jacen shook his head, "I don't agree. I think we need to stay out there, stay focused on what we are doing. If we pull back our Knights many may think we are scheming and are guilty."

"I agree with Jacen," Kyp Durron piped in. Jacen and Kyp often found themselves on the same side ironically when dealing with Corran Horn and Kenth Hamner. "We need to continue our mandate to the galaxy. If we pull everyone back to here or Ossus, it could give credence to those who really did this."

"But not removing Knights that are not vital to operations, could endanger Knights and their missions," Kenth countered.

Kyle who was rubbing his jaw in thought looked up and proposed, "I think both positions are somewhat correct. I think we should leave all Knights in the field but we shouldn't send any more out, unless absolutely necessary. Of those who are out there, they should be instructed to stay vigilant for any thing unusual. This could be just the thing the terrorists who did this are looking for. They want to disrupt the galaxy's trust in the Jedi, by removing Knights from the field we are giving the message that we may not be trusted or worse we are cowards. However, sending out more missions may look like we are trying to do something sinister. But I do think we need to send a team to Bastion along with the Masters Skywalker and Princess Leia." Then he looked at Jacen, "Master Solo, you have always been admired by Admiral Pelleaon; therefore, I feel that you should also go. Along with your Apprentice."

Several of the other Masters began to agree with Katran. Luke included, "I agree with Kyle. And with your knowledge we may be able to figure out who would do this and blame the Jedi."

Jacen swallowed, he really didn't want to go on such an important mission. Failure in this could bring about a war between the Remnant and the GA, which was the last thing either government needed. Jacen finally said, "I'll go, but I feel Knight Jysella Horn would also be good to have on this mission. She has proven her skill and ability in mediation on Kuat."

Corran bristled at this. He looked at Jacen and quite coldly asked, "You are not suggesting this for purely personal reasons, are you? Jysella has only been on one such mission which was Kuat. But one successful mission does not make her an expert."

Jacen couldn't believe Corran would down Jysella's skill so much, "Master Horn, Jysella is a very capable Knight. She is smart and talented. Her empathy makes her see things that may not be detected otherwise and she can quickly soothe harsh feelings. She is perfect as a mediator and I feel it important that she participate in this." Jacen paused a moment and then went on, "Jysella is totally neutral in this. Some in the Remnant government blame Master Skywalker and my parents for their demise. I receive some of this resentment simply because of who I am related to, as does Ben. Master Jade Skywalker is considered by some as a traitor to their cause. Jysella is young and unknown. She can be trusted because of this."

Corran still wasn't buying the argument, "Ahh…I may not have helped blow up Death Stars, but I was in Rogue Squadron at the very end, Jacen, and I did my share of damage to the Empire as a Rogue. Jysella wouldn't be considered as innocent as you proclaim."

"True," Cilghal spoke for the first time, "but I think Master Solo does have a point. Knight Horn and Apprentice Skywalker both represent the next generation, if you will. They were shaped more by the unity of the galaxy to the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong then they are by any lingering hate towards the Remnant. I think she should also be assigned."

Within moments Corran's argument was quickly thrown out and Jysella was also given the task of investigating the attack and mediating the fallout from it.

The meeting finally adjourned several hours after its commencement and Jacen was tired. They would be leaving for Bastion tomorrow afternoon. The chambers quickly emptied and Jacen too wanted to leave, but Corran's voice stopped him. "Solo, I want to talk to you."

Jacen straightened and turned to face the older man. Jacen didn't miss the lack of the honorific and what it meant, Corran hadn't wanted Jacen to be promoted to Master. The older Jedi didn't think he was ready. "Master Horn, what can I do for you?" Jacen knew what was coming. It was probably the sole reason Corran was so against Jysella going on this mission with him, which had nothing at all to do with her skill as a Jedi.

Corran looked back to were Luke, Mara and two other Masters were still conversing about the day's events. He looked back at Jacen with cold green eyes that Jacen realized were very much like Jysella's in color. Corran then nodded toward the door and said, "In my office, please."

Jacen fell into step with the Master and a tense silence enveloped them as they headed to Corran's office. Once inside the space that was very similar in size to Jacen's own, Corran turned and faced the younger man.

"I will not beat around the bush, Solo, I'm not pleased in your interest in my daughter. For one thing she is too young for you. Secondly, I don't think you are right for her."

Jacen swallowed hard and made sure his shields were as tight as he could get them. "Master Horn, I'm sorry that you feel this way. Jysella and I have—developed a relationship and I think we both are interested in seeing where it goes. As for her being too young for me, I disagree. She is a very mature woman and I think she is quite capable of making her own decisions about who she spends her time with."

Corran showed no signs of backing down; if anything he looked like a rancor protecting it's young. "I just don't want to see her get hurt. I know about the rumors, Jacen. I know you spend a lot of time on Hapes."

Jacen nearly gasped and he felt his stomach do a flop. _ How in the galaxy could Horn know this?_ He quickly covered any nervousness and swallowed the lump in his throat, "I won't deny that the Queen Mother and I are still friends. We have been through a great deal together. But she is nothing more than a friend."

Corran glared at Jacen as he turned away and went to lean against his desk. Then with arms folded over the dark Corellian green robe at his chest he met Jacen's gaze again and with a smirk he answered Jacen's silent question, "You seem to forget that before I was a member of the Rogues and a Jedi, I was a CorSec operative. I still have friends out there, Solo. I know about the rumors from Hapes that you and Tenel Ka are more than just friends."

Jacen couldn't believe this, but he hid any of his unease behind an impassive mask and countered with a smirk of his own, "Then, Master Horn, you should know that you can't always believe rumors. If you believe all the rumors from Hapes, some of them even proclaim me as the Princess's father which is impossible. I would think that you would be more judicious."

Corran stood than and came face to face with Jacen. With a scowl that Jacen had never seen on the older man's face in all the years he had known him, Jysella's father said, his voice low, "I'm just warning you, Solo, if you ever purposely hurt her I'll kill you."

Jacen didn't allow himself to be intimidated; he simply smiled and said, "Those are awful dark words, Master Horn."

Corran didn't budge either, "Yes they may be, but I won't allow you to hurt her. You just remember that."

Jacen met the older man's glare and responded the only way possible, "I would never do anything to harm Jysella. She is too important to me. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for my mission." And with that Jacen left Corran's office.

Once he made his way back to his quarters, Jacen allowed the shock of what happened descend on him. He knew now that he had to be even more careful when it came to Tenel Ka and Allana. Corran was suspicious and that was dangerous. Jacen wouldn't allow Jysella's father the opportunity to ruin his happiness or his daughter's safety. He wouldn't.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...I need fed...

Thanks for reading...


	11. Chapter 11

I'm terribly sorry for the hiatus this story has taken…But I've found my muse again and so here it's back…

Recap for those who need a reminder of what was going on.

This story takes place in 43 ABY and the events of Legacy never happened.

Ben is Jacen's apprentice and they are sent to Kaut with Jysella Horn to mediate a labor dispute. While there Jacen and Ben begin it develop feelings for the young Jedi. Jysella starts to see Jacen as more than a friend and reconnects her friendship with Ben.

They return to Coruscant and Jacen and Jysella begin to date and they begin to fall in love. Ben also falls into love with Jys but she only sees him as a friend. However, Ben knows Jacen is harboring a secret.

Ben knows about the lie his cousin and Master has been living. Jacen has a daughter and he suspects that Tenel Ka is more than just a friend.

Jacen in fact goes back to Hapes for Allan's birthday and he professes his love to Tenel Ka while he admits to himself that he is in love with Jysella also, but he is unwilling to give up either woman. So, he decides that he won't. He intends to continue his double life.

While Jacen is away Ben sees his chance to make his move. He and Jys strengthen their friendship and Ben asks her out, hoping for more. She agrees but she later wishes it had been Jacen. Jacen filled with jealousy at Ben heads to Jys's quarters. There they profess their love for each other and nearly let their passion carry them away. They are saved by Jacen getting called to an emergency Council meeting, but he realizes that Jys doesn't have feelings for Ben and that he was okay with them going to dinner.

However, Corran Horn isn't so convinced that Jacen is all that Jacen claims and warns him that he had better never hurt Jysella, after the Council meeting that assigns Jacen, Ben and Jysella to a mission to Bastion to investigate a terrorist bombing that is being blamed on a rogue Jedi.

And this brings us to now…Ben and Jysella's date…

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Ben led Jysella into to the popular Mid-level Twi'leki restaurant and smiled when a beautiful green skinned scantily dressed female Twi'lek came running towards them.

"Ben Skywalker, by the gods. It's good to see you again," her voice was light but contained a practiced sensuality that came with her profession.

He awkwardly embraced her and tried not to touch too much of her bare skin on her back. As they came apart she smiled brightly at him. He grinned back and said, "Yeah, it's been awhile. How've ya been Maya?"

She entwined her arm around his and held his hand, as she continued to grin she responded, "Oh, I've been good. But now that you're here—"

"Well, Ben, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Jysella's amused voice piped in. Ben actually had to concentrate on not letting his face turn as red as his hair.

"I'm sorry, Jys. Jys, this is Maya Zorr. Maya, Jedi Knight Jysella Horn." The Twi'lek smiled sweetly at Jys while she took her hand to shake. Ben couldn't help but feel the growing animosity within the young dancer. Nor, could he escape the growing amusement and curiosity in Jys, but what bothered him was that it wasn't jealousy.

Jys smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Maya, who hadn't let Ben's hand go though the exchange, forced a smile and bowed her head, "Same." Then she turned back to Ben and said, "Where've you been?"

Ben blushed again and said, "I've been around and on missions. Umm…Can we sit somewhere?" At her sensual smile he quickly added, "I mean Jys and I, we're here to have dinner."

Suddenly, the young Twi'lek lost her smile and she finally let go of his arm and hand. "Of course. Follow me." She turned sharply and all but sashayed toward a table, making sure Ben got a good look at her swaying curves. While they were seated, she looked back at the door where a young human entered and was looking around. She instantly regained her pleasant attitude she had before, as she said to Ben and Jysella, "Enjoy your meals." With that she swayed her way to the young man at the door and greeted him much as she had Ben. But this time he was much more responsive than Ben had been.

Ben and Jys turned back to meet gazes and Jys raised a dark brow and dryly said, "I am so wanting to hear this interesting tale."

Ben quickly looked down at the table and pretended to be interested in rearranging the flatware, suddenly irritated. His face turned red because she was enjoying his embarrassment not because she was jealous that the daughter of the restaurant owner may have been a lover, he grumbled, "She's a friend. Nothing more."

"Oh, really," Jys leaned in over her folded arms and continued to grin at him.

Finally, he signed and looked at her. Resigned, he admitted, "Okay, she had been slightly more than that once. But she isn't now. She's my friend. Can we drop this now? If I'd known she was working tonight I'd taken you somewhere else."

Jys getting the message that Ben didn't want to talk about it anymore, leaned back and said more seriously, "Alright. I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't mean to pry or to make a joke of it."

Ben took a deep breath and met her gaze, "I probably saved her life two years ago and we've been friends ever since. Her father owns the restaurant and this place serves the best Twi'lek food in this part of Galactic City. She also dances in the cantina next door, which is also owned by Mr. Zorr."

Jys just stared at him and he got the impression that she was surprised at his words. "How did you save her life?"

Ben looked back down at the table, "It was nothing really."

Jys's soft voice brought his attention back to her, "Saving a life is never nothing, Ben."

"She was being accosted by a three thugs in a nearby ally way late one night while she was walking home. I just happened by. Jace and I were following up on some lead and it had brought me down here to the Mid-level. They had beaten her pretty badly and I'm sure they had other intentions too," he paused and glanced away. A moment later he looked back up again, "All I did was pull my lightsaber and they let her go to fight me. After one of them began to shoot at me, I easily deflected their shots back at them."

"You killed them?"

He shook his head, taken aback by the intensity in her voice, "Of course not. I simply maimed them and called in the CSB." He shrugged and finished his story by saying, "I took her home and her father swore that he'd be indebted to me forever."

Jys stared at Ben and he was tempted to probe her, but he couldn't. A silence fell over them until she said as she looked around the dimly lit dinning room, "This is a nice place. I'm glad that you suggested it. I haven't had Twi'leki food in ages."

Ben smiled, and reached to the button at the center of the table that would activate the menu. "Then I'm glad that I did too."

Suddenly, the two Jedi looked up to find a widely smiling, heavy-set, grey-green male Twi'lek heading toward their table. He was dressed in the white uniform of a chef and surprisingly it appeared spotless, but Ben knew that he had been working in the kitchen of his establishment all day.

"Ben, my boy!" the man esclaimed in greeting and Ben stood up to be wrapped up in a strong embrace by the large alien. "How are you?"

Ben moved away and blushed again, "Mr. Zorr. Hello. I've been fine. Things good with you?"

"Yes, yes." Then his red eyes fell onto Jysella and he held out his hand and she took it. Jys was surprised when Zorr leaned down and touched his lips to its back. Smiling at her he asked, "And who might you be?"

Jys blushed profusely at his attention and shyly smiled, "I'm Jysella Horn. I'm a friend of Ben's."

The Twi'lek straightened and announced, "Well, any friend of Knight Skywalker's is a friend of mine. Welcome to the Sundance Grille. Order whatever you would like. It's on the house."

Jys let out a surprised giggle as Ben thanked him and the big Twi'lek then headed toward the table where Maya was obviously flirting with the young man she had greeted earlier at the door. After a few words that they couldn't hear, Maya stalked off behind her father and the young man looked terrified.

The Jedi laughed and Ben pushed a button in the center of the table to bring up the holomenu. "He isn't your typical Twi'lek father. He's very protective of his three daughters."

Jys was watching him closely but her amusement and good humor was contagious. He looked back up at her and he mischievously added, "I'm glad that he doesn't know everything."

---

Jys laughed but deep down she felt a tinge of something. Could it be envy? Jealousy? But why? Ben was only her friend.

She struggled with the growing admiration she was feeling for the younger man. They eat their meals, which included the desert and the bottle of the restaurant's best wine Zorr insisted that they also have, in pleasant companionship. They found themselves thoroughly enjoying each other's company and all too soon they were finished. They continued to talk for a long while afterward about the upcoming mission and all matter of other things, but soon they knew they had to leave.

Ben surprised her again when he dropped a sizable creditchit with the serving droid with the explicit instructions to slip it in with the night's receipts. They caught an airtaxi that took them both back to the Temple.

Ben walked her to her door and Jys turned toward him after punching in the door code. "I had a great time tonight, Ben. Thank you."

He smiled and Jysella found herself drawn to its brightness. His eyes were dark in the low lighting of the corridor as she gazed into them. "I had fun too. Can we do this again sometime?"

Her smile faltered some as she realized his implications. "Ben, I don't think that would—"

She never got to finish the sentence as his lips came down onto hers as he pulled her close. She didn't respond at first to the hesitant kiss, but Ben's hesitancy was brief and he licked her upper lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She found herself respond to him as he deepened the kiss, putting her hands on his chest she kissed him back with a passion that matched his. Then suddenly she realized what she was doing.

She pushed him back and took a step away from him. Breathless and terrified at what she had done, she said wide-eyed, "Ben, I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Ben's embarrassment and anger was instant, "Why? Is it because I'm younger than you? Is it because of Jacen?"

"Ben, you know that Jacen and I—"

She never had the chance to finish the sentence. Ben spun on his heel and rushed down the hall toward the lift. But she quietly finished the sentence anyway, "—love each other."

However, as she entered the comforting darkness of her quarters, she felt confused and like a betrayer. A betrayer of Jacen's love and a betrayer of Ben's friendship, because nothing would ever be the same; for she had kissed Ben back, and wanted it as much as he did. Letting out a sob, she threw herself onto the still mussed comforter of her bed where she and Jacen nearly made love earlier that morning. The memory only caused her tears to come all the more and she whispered, "Oh Jacen, please forgive me."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!!!

And please feel free to comment...I'd love to know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!

Yeah, Jacen is a real piece of work in this...

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

The Battle Dragon _Warrior Queen_ dropped out of hyperspace only to be immediately hailed by Bastion Control. Queen Mother Tenel Ka sat at her massive desk in her quarters and listened to the officer who eventually Control linked with the visiting ship and then replied, "Colonel, I am grieved to hear of the losses your government suffered. I was invited to Bastion by Moff Brissim. She will be greatly missed."

Tenel Ka was confused and, as the Queen Mother and as a Jedi Knight, she didn't like being confused. The officer had just informed her that a group of rogue Jedi had just bombed the government building, killing three Moffs and other officials and injuring countless others.

"Your Majesty, Admiral Pellaeon is due to arrive shortly. He has agreed to meet with you. Your escort will arrive upon the _Warrior Queen_ shortly." The hologram of the older man said then smiled, "I believe you may already know him."

Tenel Ka's interest was piqued but she didn't allow it to show, "Sir, I know many beings."

The colonel lost his smile and responded as he bowed his head, "Of course, Queen Mother. Captain Jagged Fel will be your escort while you are on Bastion."

_Jagged Fel_! Tenel Ka nearly lost control on her facial expressions. She had heard that he was dead; that he was killed at Tenupe during the Swarm War, or so she had been told by Jaina. _What in the galaxy was he doing on Bastion escorting the Remnant's most delicate guests around? And during what surely is one of Bastion's most tumultuous times? Oh, this story should be a good one! _

However, aloud she said evenly, "We will prepare for Captain Fel's arrival then. Thank you, Colonel." And with that she severed the link and stood from the leather chair.

As she moved around the rich blackwood polished desk she found her path blocked by her head security advisor and one of her few trusted friends, Alrenna Rea. Tenel Ka could tell by the set of Alrenna's chin that she didn't agree with Tenel Ka's decision. Her measured words confirmed it, "Queen Mother, may I speak with you?"

Tenel Ka simply said matter-of-factly, "You disagree with my decision, Commander Rea?"

Alrenna never budged from her stance. "Yes, Your Majesty, I do. We should postpone this meeting until Bastion is more secure."

Tenel Ka was just as stubborn as the woman opposing her, one of her few, extremely few, childhood Hapan friends, "However, I was not given the option to postpone."

"That is true, but you as the visiting dignitary could have demanded it." Then she moved away from Tenel Ka and her posture, although still perfect, eased a bit. "May I speak freely?"

Tenel Ka all but smiled. She found it exhausting to play this game. But it was a game she had to play, just as she played so many others. Alrenna was the only person Tenel Ka really trusted within her government, besides her own father. She was the daughter of Teneniel Djo's lead Dathomiri royal guard and her Hapan husband. Thanks to the value the former queen had placed on her Dathomiri guards and the fact that her father came from a wealthy family, Alrenna was considered completely Hapan. And she was extremely loyal to both the queen and to Hapes; however, first and foremost, she was Tenel Ka's friend.

Tenel Ka sat down on the furred settee that was placed in a quiet nook of the Queen's Quarters. She indicated the overstuffed plush chair across from her with her hand. "Please, sit down, my friend."

Alrenna smiled and did just that. After a moment the younger woman gathered her thoughts and maybe her courage and began, "Tenel, this could be a trap. We both know that Jedi would never perform this horrendous act. The Moff that invited you here has been killed. We owe the Imperial Remnant nothing."

Tenel Ka gazed at her friend for a moment then said determinedly, "Alrenna, this is all fact, however, the Consortium can benefit greatly by more open trade with the people of the Remnant. Besides, you are forgetting that I am a Jedi. I feel that it is my duty to the Order not to shy away from this. In fact, if I postpone this summit, the very act could provide the attackers and the anti-Jedi faction in the Remnant enough ammunition to discredit the Jedi more."

"That's true, but—"

Tenel Ka smiled and interrupted her, "Friend Alrenna, I am not afraid for my safety. I am apprehensive for Allana and that is why the Chume'da will remain on the _Warrior Queen_. But for myself I have no worries. I have you," Tenel Ka's smile broadened causing her Royal Guard Commander to all but roll her eyes.

X

An hour later, Tenel Ka and her contingent of Royal Guards and the _Warrior Queen's_ captain were standing in the Queen's private hangar watching the _Lambda_-class shuttle land. Tenel Ka was excited to see her old acquaintance again. She had first met the Imperial officer over a decade ago on Hapes after the Yuuzhan Vong defeated the New Republic at Coruscant. She had then given him command of the secretly rebuilt Hapan Fleet in order to save Hapes. Even today, Hapan history has treated Jagged Fel with honor and respect, she mused.

Jagged Fel was dressed in the dark grey dress uniform of an Imperial Captain as he approached Tenel Ka. He smiled slightly and bowed deeply at the waist. "Queen Mother, it is an honor to see you again, however, I do wish the circumstances were better," he said in that slightly clipped and accented voice that came from him growing up among the Chiss.

She returned Jag's smile and replied, surprising both him and her guards when she placed her arm around his in an extremely familiar gesture, "Likewise, Captain Fel. Please, allow me to show you around while we get reacquainted." She was dying to hear his story.

X

The trip to Bastion was tense to say the least. The only one who didn't understand the sudden tension was Jacen. But he sure felt it and it made him nearly crazy with pangs of jealousy, because he had a strong feeling that he knew what had transpired last night.

Ben returned extremely late from his dinner date with Jysella. Jacen had spent the time while his girlfriend and his Apprentice were out on a date, trying to ignore the fact that Ben would be trying very hard to win Jysella. In fact, Jacen rarely saw the young man take such care in his appearance than he had last night. Which really only made Jacen wonder what Jysella had chosen to wear. He had eventually pushed the disturbing thoughts away enough to prepare for the mission to Bastion.

Then Ben didn't return when Jacen expected him to. Worse, Jys didn't answer her commlink either. Jacen had considered reaching out into the Force to find them, but he backed out of it. Truly afraid as to what he would find. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if he discovered them together, feeling emotions that they shouldn't be feeling. Finally, Ben returned, his clothes smelling of deathstick smoke and lum on his breath. And a scowl that told Jacen that approaching his cousin just then would be akin to waking a sleeping Sith.

Now, as Jacen looked over at his more than slightly irritated co-pilot, he couldn't help but wonder what did happen between him and Jysella. Jacen reasoned that he could have figured Jysella had told Ben about her and Jacen by the way Ben was acting; if she hadn't been avoiding Jacen too. He could sense that something wasn't just quite right with her, that she felt almost guilty, but she kept her shields tight around her not allowing him in. However, it was that guilty feeling that was driving him crazy. Jys wouldn't be feeling guilty if she had only told Ben that could be nothing between them because she was in love with Jacen.

Suddenly, the proximity alarm buzzed and Jacen watched the counter as it went down to zero. Then he pulled the lever to disengage the hyperdrive. Immediately, he was hailed by Bastion Control.

Ben reached over and activated the comm, while Jacen put the shuttle into a holding pattern in the high obit of the fortress capitol planet of what was left of the Empire. After the officer spoke, Ben calmly answered, "This is shuttle _Blue Nebula_ asking for landing instructions. Jedi Master Jacen Solo, Jedi Knight Jysella Horn and Jedi Apprentice Ben Skywalker on board. We are expected by Jedi Masters Luke and Mara Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa Solo."

After a moment the Control officer came back on, "Very well, you check out. Follow your current flight. Transmitting landing instructions."

"Got them, _Blue Nebula_ out." Ben then went to work setting the course that was sent to them.

Jacen watched his cousin for a moment and then hit the throttle a bit to move them in the direction of the planet's night side. As they crossed the line between night and day, Jacen gasped as he looked out of the viewport; for before him sat five Hapan Battle Dragons and he instantly recognized the one in the middle as the _Warrior Queen_.

_Tenel Ka—Kriff!! I forgot about her trade summit! _

Now what was he going to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!!!

And please feel free to comment...I'd love to know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks so much for the review!!!!

This chapter will definitely show Jacen anything but a good light...

* * *

**_Chapter 13 _**

The Jedi arrived at the designated landing pad in the mid afternoon and were met by the Skywalkers and the Solos and an Imperial who had been assigned as their guide while they were on Bastion. They all knew that the major's real duty was to watch them, but no one made issue of it.

They were lead by Major Krugget to a high rise hotel where they would be staying for their duration on the Imperial capital. After entering her room and tossing her small travel bag onto the bed, she quickly made a scan of the room for security devices. She found two, a cam trained on the door, which was actually part of the general hotel security system, and a general listening device which she knew wasn't part of the closed circuit holocam security system. She knew that to destroy the recording device now would only lead to putting the Jedi under suspicion, so she decided not to completely taking it out. In the meantime she'd make sure it had a great deal of technical difficulty especially if she had any visitors.

She opened the deep red Imperial styled drapes that covered the window and looked out over the Imperial City. Evening was settling over the city and her window faced the darker east. She was actually quite fascinated by the capitol of the Remnant. It really wasn't much different from any other heavily industrialized planet she had visited. The scars left from the Yuuzhan Vong attack were all but gone and tall buildings and streams of air traffic painted the cityscape in color, form and textures.

As she watched the traffic speed by, she let her mind drift to Jacen. She had kept her distance on the trip to Bastion and she hoped he didn't draw conclusions from her withdrawal and Ben's outright irritation. She wanted time to put into perspective the kiss she shared with Ben and she had. It had been spontaneous and it had been passionate, but it didn't mean the same to her as it had to Ben. Ben nearly swept her off her feet last night, and if she hadn't been so completely in love with Jacen, he would have succeeded. He had truly shown her a side of Ben Skywalker she hadn't known was there. However, she knew she felt nothing but friendship for the younger man.

After several moments of thinking about the man she loved, she decided to be honest with him. She wanted to build a future with him and to do that she couldn't let this weigh on her. She turned away from the window and glanced at the bag on her bed. S miling, she opened it, pulled a fresh set of robes and other needed items, and headed for the shower to get cleaned up for dinner. However, before meeting the Skywalkers and Solos for the evening meal, she had something more important to do first.

XXX

Jacen stared at his refection in the fresher mirror and again wondered what he was going to do. His mother had already sensed his anxiousness after their meeting at the spaceport. He was heavily shielding himself but knew that he couldn't completely shut himself off of the Force. Knowing that Tenel Ka was on the planet made him cautious, but if anyone else knew the former Jedi was here they hadn't said anything. No one suspected them to be lovers, so even if they had met by chance it wouldn't be like they would have been expected to act affectionately toward each other.

Tenel Ka alone wasn't the problem. It was Jysella. Ben knew of their relationship. However, that wasn't even the problem; it was the simple fact that Jysella had no reason not to act affectionately toward him. Theirs wasn't the relationship that had to be kept secret from the public, which could create a huge mess if Tenel Ka were to meet with any of them. The family all knew that he and the queen were still good friends, which would make them far too inclined to make the happy announcement of Jacen's first love interest since Danni Quee.

Sighing, Jacen finished drying his hair and tossed the towel into the corner of the small refresher and moved out into the small room. He glanced at the chrono by the bed and moved toward the bag he had opened on the large bed. He had an hour before he was to meet the other Jedi and his father for dinner in the hotel tapcafe. Something he really wasn't looking forward to, but he couldn't find a reason to get out of it. There was really only one person he wanted to spend his evening with and he didn't know if she wanted to spend it with him. Although, he was concerned about the threat Tenel Ka presented, he really hoped he and Jysella could have a chance to figure out where they were going in their relationship.

He had made a few comm calls and discovered that Tenel Ka was staying at the Hapan embassy. She hadn't made any effort to contact him even via the Force and he hadn't reached out for her. In fact, he kept himself as closed off as he could without bringing suspicion from those with him or, regarding Jysella, misunderstanding. The more he thought about the situation the more he decided it really wasn't all that tenuous. Tenel Ka was a queen here on a diplomatic mission during a national crisis. The Imperials along with Tenel's personal guard would do everything possible to keep her as far from the bombing possible, while Jacen and the others were here to investigate that very crime.

He finally let a small s mile touch his lips. There was no reason he couldn't pursue Jysella. He loved her and she loved him and if Tenel Ka discovered he was on the planet, he could possibly sneak away and see her. He only had to make sure Tenel Ka never seen him and Jysella together or meet up with any of his family, which again was nearly an impossibility. Satisfied that he had come up with some reassuring ideas, he began to pull out clothing from his travel bag when there was a knock on the door.

He reached out with the Force and grinned when he felt her bright presence. He turned away from the bed and reached down to tighten the tuck of the white towel corner that rode low on his right hip.

Still s miling, he opened the door allowing the heavy old fashioned dark wood swing door to open inward. Then he leaned against the edge and relished Jysella's obvious embarrassment of finding Jacen only dressed in a skimpy towel.

X

Jys swallowed hard as Jacen ushered her into his hotel room. She tried not to stare at the mostly nude man who moved into the room to stand before her but found it nearly impossible. Instead, she looked around the room. It was the same gaudy heavy old Imperial style as her own—decorated in deep reds, golds and royal blues. Finally, she met his eyes and stammered, "I—I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you about something that happened last night."

If he had any inkling of what his state of undress was doing to her, he ignored it and simply responded as he ran his hand through his long dark hair, "I figured something had happened."

She tried to keep her eyes locked on his but it was increasingly hard to. Almost instinctively she let them travel down his sculpted shoulders and chest. His supple skin was tanned and although he sported several old scars, the most pronounced being over his sternum, they only added to his well defined physique and gave him an air of mysteriousness. Then she let her eyes drop further, following the sprinkling of dark curls which become more numerous just above the edge of the towel below his navel. Suddenly, realizing that Jacen was watching her as she admired him provoked immediate heat to rise on her face.

She quickly turned away from him and swallowed against the sudden dryness in her mouth. She tried desperately to squash the blaze of desire that consumed her. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry I can't do this now."

She turned to go but he reached out and gently caught her arm. She looked up at him again and could see his desire burning in his deep sienna eyes. She didn't fight him as he pulled her into his arms. Gazing deeply into each other's eyes, he reached up and gently feathered the backs of his fingers along her cheek. Then he whispered, "I don't care what happened between you and Ben last night, Jys. I only care about what you feel for me right now."

She ran her hands up his bare chest and was pleased at the sharp intake of air by him as she did so. "Jacen, I love you and only you."

He grinned and just before he covered her lips with his, he hoarsely whispered, "I know."

The kiss was explosive. She threaded her hands through his still damp hair and clung to him. He pulled her against him and ravaged her senses as much as he did her lips and mouth. Between the nipping kisses that continued after he broke for air, he huskily said, "I…love…you." He then ran a trail of openmouthed kisses down the column of her neck causing her to moan loudly when he sucked on her pulse point. "Stay with me," he whispered in her ear and then pulled away to see her reaction.

She didn't hesitate. She s miled seductively and stepped away. Desire raged inside her and even though a small voice inside her was telling that there was something was _wrong_ with this, she ignored it. First, she dropped the outer robe and relished the enthralled expression that settled on Jacen's handsome features. Then she pulled the tunic over her head.

He watched as she stripped down to her matching bra and panties before moving forward. She let out a gasp as he swept her off her feet, kissing her senseless. He used the Force to levitate the travel bag and the clothing off the bed and laid her down in the middle. He crawled up to lay beside her and suddenly she realized he didn't have the towel any longer. A trill ran though her as she felt his body pressed against hers as he hovered over her he soothed her hair. He gazed deeply into her eyes and quietly declared, "You are so beautiful and you're all mine. I love you so much, Jysella Horn. And I always will."

Jys never had a chance to puzzle over his words; he swept her up into a whirlwind of passion as he captured her lips, possessing her mouth while his hands caressed her body. His lovemaking was gentle but yet burned to her soul with its intensity.

Jysella was wrapped up in Jacen's arms as she laid her head on his shoulder and listened as his breathing. She had never felt this comfortable before with a lover, however, she still felt the tingling sensation that something was not quite right. After several moments she pulled away from him a bit and met his dark molten eyes.

"Something is bothering you?" he thickly asked as he gently touched her shoulder, making small circling motions with his fingers.

"Jacen, I know you said that what happened last night didn't matter but I have to get it out in the open."

He stopped the caress of her shoulder and moved the hand up to thread through her long black hair, eliciting a shudder from her. He smiled and said as he raised a dark brow, "Let me guess, he kissed you and you kissed him back?"

She felt sudden relief, but there was something about the way he said the question, it was almost like it was an accusation, and that somewhat bothered her. However, she decided it was only his natural jealousy. She remembered sensing the emotion the day before after he had returned and she had told him about her and Ben's "date". Simply nodding she admitted, "Jacen, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, really. As I said yesterday morning, Ben is still too young for me. Sure his age and mine are closer than yours and mine but he isn't even technically an adult yet. I was totally caught up in how different he is away from the Jedi, I guess. But he is nothing more than my friend."

Jacen swallowed and sadly smiled, "That doesn't surprise me, my love. You don't have anything to be sorry for, really. My Apprentice is quite strong in the Force," Jacen turned away from her as he spoke and his words confused her.

"I know he's strong. Someday I'm sure he will rival his father," she responded evenly.

Jacen nodded and glanced back at her for a moment before pulling her against him. Looking over the crown of her head he went on, "However, Ben has developed some disappointing habits."

She pulled back and met his eyes, "What do you mean 'habits'?"

He stroked her cheek and as he did so he said, "Did he take you to a Twi'lek restaurant in the Mid-Level?" She responded with an affirmative and he shook his head, "Ben had tricked the young girl whose father owns the establishment into thinking that he saved her life."

"What? I don't believe Ben would do that." She stared at him incredulously.

Jacen eyes became filled with sorrow as he went on, "I'm afraid so."

"But why?"

Jacen shrugged and looked down at his hand in his lap. "He used a mind trick to make her think she was being attacked and that he rescued her. Afterward he took her back to her father who wanted to reward Ben with money, but that wasn't what Ben wanted." He finally looked her in the eye and quietly said, "He wanted her."

She was stunned. Surely, Jacen was misinformed. Ben would never do something that despicable. But then she let her mind drift back to the beautiful young Twi'lek. She had had a definite attraction to Ben that Jysella had sensed a klick away. Then he eventually admitted that he and she had had a relationship before and by the way he had put it she knew it was sexual. Is it possible that he tricked _her_? Surely, Ben Skywalker was nobler than that.

"My guess is that Ben began to kiss you and when you didn't respond immediately he gave you a suggestion to do so. Which you did with fervor, however, because you are a Jedi and I might add quite accomplished in mind manipulation yourself, the suggestion didn't hold and you realized what your were doing. You are not to blame, my love, nor do I hold you accountable."

She was appalled. But it did make sense. She knew that she would never have willingly kissed Ben. He must to have tricked her. There really was no other explanation.

She snuggled up against his warm chest and hugged him tightly around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I can't believe he'd do that to me," she whispered astonished. "I thought he was my friend."

She never saw the small smile that pulled at Jacen's lips as he buried his face into her hair and breathed in the sweet sent of Corellian lilies. She was his, and only his now. She would never trust Ben again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!!!

And please feel free to comment...I'd love to know what you think.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has read my stories over the three years that I've posted on here.

I've appreciated every comment I've gotten on all of my stories and I'm truly sorry that I'm not unable to finish the ones in-progress. Unfortunately, neither do I have any plans to do so at the moment.

Since I consider you all friends, I'd like to share in my current excitement.

I should mention that you can blame Stephanie Meyer. It is due to her becoming an inspiration to me for my discontinuation of these stories...

Because of her wonderful world, I fell in love with vampires...So much so that I've read Anne Rice and many others since then. However, it wasn't just Ms. Meyer's stories that has gotten me more excited about my own original writing than about fanfiction, it was her personal journey to become a writer.

I don't know if my personal story will be similar, but I've just finished my very first original novel that I'm pursuing to have published and began writing the second. The finished novel is the first book of a planned trilogy that could become a series of adult vampire romances focusing on a unique sect of vampires who have become vampire hunters. I have a qualified friend editing it right now and will begin querying agents within a month. I'm both excited and scared to death.

Regrettably, I no longer have time for writing fanfiction. I've been focusing all my energy on editing, writing and researching for my original stuff.

Thanks again for reading and I'm sorry if I've disappointed you in not finishing it…But who knows, you may be able to find my stories someday in a book store near you….

I will make an announcement in my Profile if and when that is to happen.

WISH ME LUCK!!!

If you'd like to email me or PM please do so...I would love to hear from you!!!!

Sara


End file.
